Could you love me?
by AAINTS
Summary: Traduction.La guerre est finie. Lucius Malefoy,innocenté, oblige Harry Potter à l'épouser. Pas de spoiler du tome 6
1. cruel intentions

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deus mondes différents.

**Chapitre un : Cruel intentions**

La guerre était finie. Cela était arrivé soudainement et ce fut plutôt inattendu. Le garçon qui survécu devint le garçon qui vaincue celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom en le battant en duel après une attaque sur le Poudlard Express à la fin de la 5 ème année.

Voldemort avait toujours été trop arrogant et trop sûr de lui…Ce qui réellement c'était passé ne fut pas révélé, ni même quel sort Potter utilisa, mais Lucius était sûr que c'était quelque chose d'ironiquement simple, comme un « petrificus totalus » ou un « incarcerem »- quelque chose comme ça. Ce fut un simple duel l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr, l'Ordre avait été informé d'une attaque qui était sur le point d'arriver et cela grâce à personne d'autre que Lucius Malefoy.

Bien sûr, personne ne suspecta Lucius d'être un espion. Si quelqu'un avait déclaré que le sorcier avait changé ses alliances et soutenait le côté du bien, il aurait été expédié d'urgence à St Mangouste. Cependant, c'était vrai, tout du moins sur le plan technique.

En fait, Lucius n'avait pas changé de côté, puisqu'il avait toujours été seulement du sien. Le sorcier avait juré allégeance à Voldemort au début de la première guerre quand il agissait plus tel un politicien influent, moins comme seigneur des ténèbres.

Cela fut une erreur. Lucius réalisa vite que leur leader était obsédé par son propre pouvoir, sa revanche et beaucoup trop par la magie noire, qu'il aimait les effusions de sang et la violence, que ses idées devenaient trop extrémistes pour le sympathique et honnête héritier des Malefoys. Voldemort devenait fou.

Lucius était très jeune et il fit une erreur, mais il n'était pas idiot, il réalisa donc assez vite et heureusement pour lui, cela lui permit de sortir intact de la première guerre, clamant qu'il avait été ensorcelé par Voldemort. Et le ministère fut heureux de le croire.

Quand ce fut évidant que Voldemort était de retour, Lucius offrit ses services à Dumbledore, ce qui signifié qu'il pourrait fournir des informations du maniaque à l'ordre du phénix. Et il fit ce qu'il avait promis. Rien de plus bien sûr, il n'allait pas lécher les bottes de Dumbledore.

Cependant, cela le rendit tel un héros dans le monde magique. Lucius était sur que ses services et ceux de Serverus Rogue avaient été noté et qu'ils auraient leurs honneurs. L'argent pouvait tout acheter, tout au moins certainement « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Bien sûr de nombreux sorciers étaient toujours sur que les deux Serpentards mérités d'être à Azkaban. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire.

« La Gazette du Sorcier » jacassait au sujet d'Harry Potter, décrivant sa glorieuse vie, ses amis, ses plats préférés, les possibles amourettes et ses résultats scolaires qui n'avaient rien de spéciaux -moyen.

Bien sûr le gosse devait penser que son statu était suffisant et qu'il pouvait être paresseux. Malheureusement, les seules photos du garçon qui survécu dataient de plus de trois ans.

Du fait d'un charme d'intimité que le garçon utilisait, personne ne pouvait le prendre en photo. Trop bon pour se monter aux autres étudiants, n'est ce pas ? Lucius n'avait aucune idée à quoi le môme ressemblait maintenant alors qu'il allait avoir 16 ans, mais son allure n'avait aucune importance, bien sûr Lucius ne voulait pas se marier avec quelqu'un de laid, mais cela ne devait pas être aussi mal. Et puis cela n'avait pas d'importance que Potter soit moche ou super beau… Il allait épouser le gosse de toute façon.

Voili, voilou !J'espère que vous avez apprécié et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, comme j'ai quelque difficultés dans ce domaine, ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

Je pense mettre le chapitre deux assez rapidement, comme j'ai presque fini de le traduire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

AAINTS


	2. le dire à Harry

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deus mondes différents.

Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui m'ont laissé un message:)

**Chapitre deux : le dire à Harry**

" Lucius, c'est de la folie! Albus Dumbledore était proche du hurlement, ce qui était en soi presque incroyable

- La loi est de mon côté, vous le savez Mr le directeur, déclara froidement le patriarche des Malefoy

- Je ne parle pas de la loi, Lucius. Ce n'est pas par rapport à la loi. Vous ne devez pas le faire simplement parce que vous le pouvez. Ce n'est pas par rapport à la loi et... C'est au sujet du garçon, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il sera d'accord? Harry ne voudra pas. Comment pouvez-vous ruiner sa vie comme ça?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, mais vous avez raison, j'en ai le pouvoir. Faites venir Mr Potter et Mr McErmine l'informera du contrat et répondra à ses questions. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire dans l'immédiat. Le grand et blond aristocrate se retourna pour partir.

- Vous n'allez pas parler à Harry? Albus était embarrassé et indigné de l'attitude de l'autre sorcier.

Lucius se retourna et leva un sourcil parfait au plus vieux sorcier.

- Pourquoi? Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Mr McErmine est assez compétant.

- Lucius!" cria le directeur, mais Malefoy était déjà parti.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry avait fait face à Voldemort. Finalement, il avait été autorisé à quitter l'aile de l'hôpital, mais n'avait pas encore quitté Poudlard, parce qu'on était d'accord que ce serait mieux de garder une oeil sur lui juste au cas où. 

Il marchait vers le bureau du directeur et se demandait ce que voulait Dumbledore cette fois. Il espéra qu'il ne sera pas obligé de retourner chez les Dursley.

"Epouventard en Gelée" le jeune sorcier fit appel au mot de passe. L'épouventard en gelée était le nouveau coup brillant des jumeaux Weasley. Quand on ouvrait la boite, les friandises se transformaient en la chose dont la personne avait le plus peur, seulement c'était fait de gelée. Il y avait différents parfums- fraise, framboise, canneberge, banane, pommes…C'était une bonne idée. Rose, un doux goût, l' épouventard en gelé n'était vraiment pas aussi effrayant à ce qu'Harry avait trouvé.

" Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, salua le gryffondor aux cheveux noirs en fronçant les sourcils en notant qu'il y avait un autre sorcier dans la pièce. L'homme était petit et mince, il avait de des cheveux gris foncé qui étaient lissés avec soin sur sa tête. Il portait des lunettes avec une monture dorée et une robe grise. L'homme paraissait être très raide et sûrement ennuyeux.

-Bonjour mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore en souriant, mais Harry connaissait assez bien l'homme pour noter que le sourire était un peu tendu.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? le jeune sorcier commençait a être nerveux, est ce que je dois retourner chez les Dursley?

- Non mon garçon. Tu resteras ici ou tu peux rendre visite aux Weasley, je pense... Et... Je ne sais pas comment bien te l'expliquer...Voici Monsieur Erfut McErmine, c'est un avocat de 'Ermine et Fils". Harry il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Crois moi, j'ai essaye de convaincre Mr Malefoy, mais... j'ai échoué. S'il te plaît, reste calme et écoute ce que Mr McErmine dit et après on en discute. Oh, je dois devenir vieux et négligeant! Veux-tu du thé, non? Peut -être un jus de citron? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

L'homme terne ou Mr McErmine sortit un parchemin de son sac et commença à parler d'une voix monotone et sèche : « Vous Mr Potter êtes le seul héritier de Sirius Black due à ses dernières volontés et son testament et vous avez acceptés cet honneur et donc ses obligations. Cela fait de vous Mr Harry Potter Black et vous êtes la dernière personne a porter le nom des Black. Etes-vous d'accord par rapport à cela ? »

Bien sur, il n'y avait aucune objection à faire. Sirius était mort l'année dernière durant le tournoie des trois sorciers, en essayant de sauver Harry. Tué par sa propre cousine- Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Cela vous oblige a rencontrer les obligations contractuels faites par la famille Black, vous voyez, le père de Sirius Black, Orion Black, à la tête de la famille Black fit un contrat avec la famille des Malefoys, pour être exact à Mr Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. D'après ce contrat, la famille Black est obligée de procurer une épouse au membre de la famille Malefoy si cela est demandé. Mr Malefoy insiste sur ses droits contractuels » conclut Mr McErmine

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie exactement ? Harry n'était pas sur si il avait raison

-Cela signifie que vous, Mr Potter, aller être marié à Mr Lucius Malefoy dès que vous aurez seize ans

-Non ! Comment cela peut… Non ! » Cria Harry

Albus Dumbledore soupira mais seulement dans son fort intérieur ; il devait rester fort pour Harry :

« Mon garçon, j'en ai bien peur mais cela est vrai. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Orion Black a fait ce contrat en tant que chef de la maison Black. Et ce n'est pas simple. Je ne savais pas que ce contrat existait et apparemment Sirius non plus. Notre plus gros problème, c'est qu'une loi Black existe. Une loi spéciale concernant la maison Black qui déclare que les décisions concernant les autres membres de la famille doivent être prises par celui qui est a la tête de la maison.

C'était une des ces décisions. Il y avait plusieurs restrictions bien sûr ; ce genre de contrat pouvait être adressé seulement aux successeurs qui n'étaient pas encore nés. Cela ne concernait pas Sirius. Et bien sûr après la mort d'Orion, Sirius est devenu le chef de la maison Black et pouvait annuler le contrat si il ne voulait pas que ses enfants épouse une personne de la famille Malefoy. Mais je suppose que Sirius ne savait rien de tout cela.

-C'est facile ! s'exclama Harry, je peux juste annuler le contrat ! Il eu un espoir

-Je suis désolé, mais, non, soupira le vieux sorcier, tu n'es pas encore a la tête de la maison- cela arrivera quand tu auras 17 ans, d'après la loi magique. La maison des Black est faite techniquement sans chef maintenant. Cependant, tu peux te marier des que tu auras 16 ans. »

Harry était choqué, trop choqué pour penser correctement : « est ce que Malefoy veut que j'épouse Drago ! cria le Gryffondor

-En fait, non, Mr Potter, Mr Lucius Malefoy est le célibataire éligible. Il divorça de sa femme depuis qu'elle fut persuadée de vivre emprisonné à Azkaban. Vous allez vous marier à Lucius Abraxas Malefoy à vos seize ans. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit, parce qu'il s'enfuit du bureau de Dumbledore, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Harry était assis dans un coin sombre sous un escalier quelque part dans le château, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où exactement… Le garçon serrait ses genoux , tenant ses jambes près de son corps mince et se balançait légèrement. Il voulait pleurer. Il devait pleurer…Mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Il ne pouvait même pas choisir quand il pleurait ! 

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui arrivait.

Ce n'était pas croyable. Comment Lucius Malefoy pouvait-il l'épouser contre sa volonté ? Pourquoi cesalaud voulait-il quelque chose comme ça ! Harry savait que parfois même des choses étranges arrivaient dans le monde magique. Il y a avait même des trio (ndlt : threesome, c'est plus comprehensible ! ;) ) pour l'amour du ciel! Mais Malefoy… Comment pouvait-il ?

C'était si injuste…

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'est ce que ce mariage allait signifier ? Il avait encore deux à passer à Poudlard… Ca et des centaines d'autres questions tournaient dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Il ne voulait juste pas decela ! Il ne voulait pas se marier avec cet homme ! Il… Non !

Harry se sentit si petit, si seul. Tellement faible et triste, et encore plus misérable que d'habitude.

Et voila le second chapitre! un peu plus long que le précesent! j'espere que vous avez apprécié!


	3. l'annonce officielle

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deux mondes différents.

Réponse aux reviews précédentes :

Lyly :tu as aimé? j'en suis contente! voila la suite et merci pur ta review.

Diane :merci pour ta review! c'eest vrai que la situation pour Harry n'est pas facile mais tu verras par la suite comment les choses vont évoluer ;)

Eliwan :salut! pour trouver la fic en original, il faut aller sur Et j'espere bien arriver a la traduire jusqu'au bout!

Alors, vous allez être content(e)s! je me suis dépéchée de traduire le 3ème chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 3 : l'annonce publique**

Une semaine après la découverte du contrat, Harry faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il rendit visite à Mme Pompresh qui lui dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien de mal chez Harry et qu'elle pouvait partir en vacances hors du château, ce qui signifiait qu'on le laissait en paix. Harry faisait donc ses devoirs, lisait, s'entraînait sur le terrain de quidditch et se promenait autour du lac. Harry ignorait également les tentatives du directeur pour lui parler.

Albus laissa tomber et décida de donner du temps à Harry en espérant que le garçon viendrait lui parler quand il serait prêt. Le vieux sorcier cherchait aussi des lois ou d'autres moyens afin d'annuler ou échapper au contrat, mais tous étaient pire que le mariage. Il informa même Severus Rogue et lui demanda d'aller parler à Lucius.

Rogue, professionnellement, cacha son choc, puis grogna, disant au directeur que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Cependant, le jour suivant, le maître des potions retourna dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer l'avis de son vieil ami. Lucius l'avait complètement perdu (selon Rogue).

* * *

Harry essayait d'apprécier son petit-déjeuner à la table des professeurs dans la grande salle. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, n'avait pas très faim, mais Harry essayait. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à table : Harry, le directeur, Argus Rusard, le professeur Chourave et bien sûr Rogue qui le regardait furieusement beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il semblait… 

Harry fut soulagé quand il vit les hiboux volés à travers les fenêtres. Elles apportaient « la Gazette du Sorcier ». Ce sera assez pour distraire le directeur d'Harry et de ses habitudes alimentaires.

Mais aujourd'hui… Plus tard, Harry souhaita n'avoir jamais été abonné à « la Gazette du Sorcier ». Ou même d'être né…

Il y avait un gros titre sur la première page : LUCIUS MALEFOY ANNONCE SON MARRIAGE AVEC HARRY POTTER.

Les mains d'Harry commencèrent à trembler. Cela ne pouvait pas être… dans la « Gazette »…tout le monde savait… c'était donc vrai…ses amis se renseigneraient… et les Weasleys.

Il y avait une photo de Lucius Malefoy affichant un air suffisant avec un regard d'aristocrate et une autre photo plus vieille d'Harry avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux en bataille… Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans dessus…

Mais à vrai dire, Harry ne vit pas cela… Le monde commença à tourner autour de lui, et le monde s'écroula autour de lui.

* * *

Quand Harry commença à se réveiller, il pouvait déjà dire par l'odeur spécifique, qu'il était à l'infirmerie. La lumière était trop vive… Mais Harry ouvra doucement les yeux. 

« Harry ! »

« Et mon vieux ! »

Quelqu'un poussa un crie et il fut serré dans les bras de ses amis. Ron et Hermione.

« Salut, accueilli-t-il faiblement

-Harry, le directeur nous a tout dit, je suis tellement désolée, je… Moi et Ron, nous allons rester ici. Nous allons aller à la bibliothèque et trouver quelque chose. Ca n'arrivera jamais, nous n'allons pas le permettre ! Hermione parlait avec passion. Harry n'était pas sûr si elle essayait de se convaincre ou de le convaincre.

-Oui, mon vieux, nous allons t'aider. Tout va s'arranger. » Harry nota que Ron n'avait pas dit « je te le promets ».

* * *

Une semaine ou deux plus tard… Harry n'était pas sur, il perdait assez le fil du temps… La semaine ou la seconde qui suivie étaient assez mouvementés. Tout les Weasley et Remus étaient venu lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de se débarrasser de cette folie. 

Harry reçu également beaucoup de courier. Certaines étaient des blagues, d'autres des menaces de le frapper pour épouser un mangemort. D'autres exprimés leur inquiétude… Les pires étaient cependant celles qui le féliciter… Certaines étaient rose et beaucoup d'entre elles chantaient joyeusement un « ayez un joyeux mariage et une vie heureuse », ce genre de chansons. Cela donner à Harry l'envie de pleurer.

Et après il y avait les lettres provenant de ses autres amis Gryffondors lui demandant si c'était vrai et… Harry ne pouvait pas juste s'en occuper. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? La vérité ? Non, la vérité était trop humiliante. Leur dire qu'il ne pouvait attendre de se marier à Lucius Malefoy ? Encore pire. Heureusement, Hermione enleva cette charge en répondant avec des lettres vagues et d'une manière formelle. Cependant elle vérifia qu'Harry allait se marier.

Cela n'était pas cependant une surprise que la plupart du monde sorcier le félicite. Après l'article dans la « Gazette »… Harry le lut convenablement quand il reprit ses esprits. Depuis que Pompresh n'était plus à Poudlard, Rogue était « attentif à ses besoins »… Mais c'était une autre histoire.

C'était terrible. Rogue, bien sûr était également terrible, mais l'article dans « la Gazette était pire » cette fois. Cela avait l'aire d'avoir été écrit par Lucius Malefoy lui-même. C'était probablement le cas.

Amelia Boltun n'arrêtait pas au sujet de ce combien ô merveilleux événement que ces deux membres importants de la communauté sorcière qui joignaient leurs mains dans ce mariage et faisait l'éloge de leurs non moins éminentes familles.

Elle allait et venait comme un troupeau d'éléphant sur la contribution de Lucius à la chute de Voldemort et à celle aussi d'Harry naturellement. Mrs Boltun en est venue à la conclusion que Mr Malefoy serait le mari le plus approprié pour le jeune héros du monde sorcier, depuis son expérience, son éducation immaculé, sa connaissance sur les coutumes magiques dont Harry Potter manquait du fait de son éducation par des moldus… et là Harry arrêta de lire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette… flagrante fabrication.

Ron bouillonnait. Il insista pour qu'Harry dise la vérité, que tout le monde sache que Malefoy l'obligeait à le faire. Harry répondit d'un ton mordant que cela ne changerait rien, si, seulement rendre Malefoy furieux et il n'allait pas encore s'humilier d'avantage.

Oui, aussi loin qu'il était concerné, l'Angleterre magique pouvait penser qu'il allait mourir d'épouser Malefoy… et mourir parce qu'il ne pouvait attendre ou juste mourir… Quis'en souciaitde toute façon ? Ils avaient leur joli petit conte de fée- le mariage du siècle entre le Héro et le chef de la respectable maison des Malefoys.

Puis Harry s'enfuit, s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura de tout son coeur pour la première fois. Il commença à réaliser que c'était réel. Que ça allait vraiment lui arriver.

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait. Albus Dumbledore, les Weasleys, Remus Lupin et la plupart de l'Ordre essayaient désespérément de trouver quelque chose, quelque chose que Lucius Malefoy aurait oublié. Quelque chose pour libérait Harry de ce terrible contrat. 

Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités, comme attrapé une maladie incurable ou si Harry devenait un loup garou, mais toutes étaient plus éprouvantes qu'un mariage non désiré. Lucius avait même fait un contrat avec les Dursley, comme ce fut découvert, qui déclarait qu'ils n'avaient aucunes objections à quoique ce soit qu'il fasse avec leur neveu.

Harry pensa tristement qu'il ne pouvait plus refuser le nom des Black une fois qu'il l'avait accepté.

Lucius fit une réclamation officielle qui disait que si Harry tombait enceint, il devrait avorter ou l'enfant reviendrait à Lucius. Cela ne changerait rien. Cependant, Hermione se proposa volontairement pour être la mère, quand elle entendit parler de cette chance, bien sûr hors de la pure dévotion amicale, mais tout deux envoyaient des regards suspicieux à Ron.

Harry lui était reconnaissant pour toute l'aide qu'il lui apportait. Mais il ne pensait pas que Malefoy est fait des erreurs. Il allait se marier. Et pourquoi pas ?

Il avait pensé qu'il allait enfin être libre. Plus de Dursleys, plus de Voldemort… C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il demandait trop. Il voulait faire ses propres choix. Mais il était le Garçon-qui-survécut… D'autres personnes prendraient les décisions pour lui tout le long de sa vie. Quand ils l'obligèrent à aller vivre chez les Dursleys (il avait pardonné à Dumbledore, mais il n'oublierai jamais) quand Voldemort fit de lui son rival… Et maintenant…

Ce n'était pas juste… Mais quand sa vie avait-elle été juste ?

* * *

Hermione et Ron étaient inquiets. Chaque jour, Harry état de plus en plus retirer et triste. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à accabler leur ami avec ça. Ils pouvaient imager combien cela était dur pour le Gryffondor âgé de presque 16 ans. Harry n'avait même pas encore daté… Aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait ! Ron jura de tuer Lucius Malefoy. Hermione due expliquer qu'Harry serait encore plus malheureux si son meilleur ami allait à Azkaban à cause de lui. Ca faisait un point. 

Ron et Hermione essayèrent d'égayer Harry, lui parlaient en jouant à la bataille explosive ou aux échecs version sorcier, mais sans succès. Ils essayèrent d'être sure qu'il mangeait assez, ils laissaient même des choco grenouille sur le lit du garçon… Il apparut que ça allait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être sur, parce qu'il venait généralement dans la grande salle, jouait avec sa nourriture, y touché à peine, puis saisissait un sandwich et disparaissait on ne sait où pour le reste de la journée. Ron et Hermione suspectèrent leur ami de se cacher dans la salle sur demande.

* * *

Deux semaines avant le mariage, une « délégation » venant de son futur mari rendit visite à Harry. Ils y avaient deux sorcières et un sorcier. Ils mesurèrent Harry et lui parlèrent au sujet du mariage. Et un d'entre eux lança plusieurs sorts pour fixer ses yeux. Les ordres de Lucius Malefoy. Apparemment, il n'était pas existé d'avoir un mari binoclard… 

Harry ne savait même pas leurs noms ; il était dans une sorte de brouillard et manqua ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui dire.

Pourquoi il devait aller à la cérémonie si ce n'était même pas demandé qu'il dise « oui ». Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Si Harry refusait réellement, Malefoy pouvait juste le prendre, tout son corps attaché et le ramener au manoir.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre trois ! Désolé d'avoir été plus longue mais le chapitre n'a pas été très facile. Par contre le suivant étant plus court arrivera bientôt. 

Pour information, Amelia Boltun est une personne qui répand les rumeurs et qui parle beaucoup. Son nom vient du russe.

Merci encore pour vos messages !

Bisous !


	4. le mariage

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deus mondes différents.

Voilà le quatrième chapitre! Je suis désolée mais celui ci est plus court que les précédents... Je viens juste de commencer à traduire le prochain chapitre, mais il devrait arriver assez rapidement, comme je suis en vacances.

Bonne lecture!

réponse a lareview précédante non inscrite:

lyly: merci pour ton message, j'éspère que tu vas apprécier!

* * *

**Chapitre quatre:** **le mariage**

Le matin du mariage, Harry se sentit étourdi et étrangement calme. Ce fut aussi un peu difficile de se concentrer sur les choses.

Les choses comme manger son petit déjeuner et de sentir un peu malade. Les choses comme Ron et Hermione lui disant qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'ils l'aimeraient quoi qu'il arrive.

Les choses comme Remus le serrant contre lui et lui disant quelque chose. Mr Weasley disait quelque chose. Fred, Georges et Charlie s'arrêtèrent en passant et essayèrent de lui remonter le moral. Le directeur lui demandait si il allait bien. Bien sur que oui. Harry allait toujours bien.

Ginny éclata en sanglot.

Molly Weasley l'aida à enfiler sa robe de marier blanche comme la neige, lui peignait ses cheveux, lui disait que c'était magnifique et qu'Harry l'était aussi et essuya les larmes qui s'amorçaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle préparait Harry pour son « grand jour ».

Un couple de larmes roulât des propres yeux d'Harry quand il allait au lieu où la cérémonie serait tenue, dans une voiture volante. Hermione les essuya gentiment et pendant le reste du voyage, Harry resta serré dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis

La voiture était étonnante. C'était spacieux- plus largeà l'intérieur qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur comme il était coutume dans le monde magique. La voiture était faite de bois d'ébène noir et luisant et l'intérieur était dans les tons bleu foncé violet. Si Harry avait prêté attention, il aurait admiré deux magnifiques chevaux géants tirant la voiture.

Mais Harry n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se marier. Cela arrivait a quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre garçon au teint pâle, au cheveux noir et aux yeux vert éclatant.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la grande halle et était accueilli avec acclamation et joie alors qu'il s'approchait de Lucius Malefoy et d'autre sorcier âgée qui allait effectuer le rituel. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que disait ou faisait le vieux sorcier. Il sentit l'anneau passait a son doigt et l'autre personne lui attrapa le menton et déposât un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry ne voyait pas très bien l'autre personne ; tout était dans une sorte de brouillard.

Quelqu'un d'autre était debout quelque part dans la salle de balle et laissait les gens le féliciter, lui serrer la main, l'embrasser sur les 2 joues, l'étreigner… Il commençait a être fatigue… si fatigué…

Puis finalement il put s'asseoir. Il y avait de la nourriture dans des plats en face de lui. Cela avait l'aire bon… Mais Harry n'avait pas très faim, il voulait juste un peu d'eau. Il regarda en l'air. Des centaines, peut –être des milliers, de bougis flottaient, c'était si beau…Et des fleurs flottantes aussi. Des orchidées, des roses et des lisses et d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Le garçon sourit. Beau. Comme dans un rêve.

Cependant ce n'était toujours pas lui qui était conduit hors de la salle de balle et qui était poussé dans la voiture volante. Ce n'était pas Harry qui était conduit dans la grande maison, à travers de nombreuxhalls dans la grande et sombre salle, non ce n'était pas sombre. La lumière était juste faible

Puis il fut dans une large chambre clair. Pleine de lumières là.. Quelqu'un lui retirait ses vêtements… Une petite chose avec de gros yeux… Un elfe de maison. Hé, un elfe de maison… Puis il fut soudainement tout mouillé et assis dans la baignoire, l'eau était chaude, légère et sentait bon.

Mais cela n'arrivait pas à Harry…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus! une petite review svp? 

A la prochaine, bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!

En fait, désolé pour les fautes qui restent, je fais du mieux que je peux, mais ça ne suffit pas...


	5. En attendant

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cours d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécu dans deux mondes différents.

Je voudrais remercier lyly et cat eyed pour leurs reviews et Isthar qui s'est gentiment proposée de devenir ma bêta lectrisse (j'ai vraiment honte de toutes les fautes que j'avais fait...)

Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes!

**Chapitre cinq :** **En attendant…**

Lucius était extrêmement satisfait. Tout allait en douceur. Même mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

C'était l'événement de l'année. Peut-être même l'événement de ce dernier et prochain lustre (Ndl : période de cinq ans).

Personne n'avait fait de scène. Ni les Weasleys (excepté les regards froids jeté dans sa direction), ni Draco. Son fils n'avait pas ététrès heureux de ce mariage, même quand Lucius lui avait dit que c'était important et bon pour la famille. Cependant il savait mieux que quiconqueprovoquer desquerelles familiales et rendre Lucius furieux.

Bien sûr, Malefoy senior avait planifié d'épouser Potter pourredorrer le nom des Malefoys, pour prendre sa revanche sur le vieux fou, pour rendre le monde magique jaloux, etc, etc.Epouser Harry Potter était vraiment une bonne affaire sur de nombreux points.

Mais cela s'avérait encore meilleur qu'il ne l'espérait. Harry Potter l'avait agréablement surpris etsur plus d'un point.

Premièrement. Le garçon était vraiment docile et se comportait bien même s' il avait l'air un peu désorienté, mais Lucius était là pour guider son nouveau mari. Harry ne montra aucun signe de son célèbre tempérament et del' insolence dont Rogue avait toujours parlé.

Bien et puis… Potter lui-même était une plutôt une surprise. Quelque chose d'inattendu, mais de plaisant. Lucius était stupéfait quand il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur le jeune sorcier alors qu'il rentrait dans le hall. Le garçon n'était pas grand et plutôt mince et délicat. Des cheveux noirs et brillant, arrivant jusqu'aux épaules encadraient son visage avec élégance.

Et ce visage était tout simplement magnifique. Sa peau était pâle et sans défaut exceptée la célèbre cicatrice qui le rendait encore plus intéressant. Lucius était ravi d'avoir décidé de fixer magiquement les yeux du garçon qui ornaient maintenant son visage comme deux émeraudes larges et brillants. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient rose pâle, pleines et formaient une petite moue – franchement désirable.

Harry était parfait… Un trésor exquis qu'il ajouterait à la fortune des Malefoys.

Mais il n'y avait pas que l'apparence qui rendait Harry Potter si désirable. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, Lucius ne pouvait pas encore dire quoi. Le garçon rayonnait presque… Lucius le voyait définitivement. Il le voyait quand Harry souriait timidement ou quand il battait involontairement deses longscils noirs . De plus, le garçon était apparemment inconscient d'à quel point il était adorable.

Ils pouvaient le regarder. Mais Lucius l'avait. Harry James Potter Black Malefoy.

Et maintenant, Lucius allait profiter de sa nouvelle acquisition.

* * *

Quand l'homme plus âgéentra dans la chambre luxueuse, les elfes de maisons avaient déjà fini de préparer son jeune époux pour leurs nuit de noces. Lucius savourait la vue du garçon aux cheveux de jais assis sur ses genoux au centre du lit spacieux. La délicate peau d' ivoire du Gryffondor, la chemise de nuit presque transparentequ'il portait faisait un jolie contraste avec le velours rouge foncé du couvre lit. Il paraissait comme détaché du monde, un être angélique dans la faible lumière des bougies flottantes. 

Lucius sourit et s'approcha du lit. Il était sûr que le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué, vu qu'il était assis le dos tourné à la porte. Lucius enleva sa robe de chambre en la faisant glisser, gardant seulement son bas de pyjama en soie noire et s'assit prudemment sur le lit derrière Harry en enroulant ses mains autour de la fine taille du garçon et en les plaçant sur son ventre plat, le caressant gentiment à travers le vêtements vaporeux.

Lucius pressa son visage dans l'angle du cou du jeune sorcier savourant son odeur. Ces cheveux indisciplinés si soyeux, frottaient contre sa joue et sentaient les fleurs d'une journée d'été. Lucius appuya ses lèvres sur la peau douce de l'épaule d'Harry, déposant de tendres baisers, et puis il le lécha, goûtant pour la première fois son mari. Il n'était pas déçu…

Soudainement, Harry s'affaissa vers l'avant, le haut de son corps penchant en avant sur le lit ; il restaità moitié assis grâce aux mains de Lucius qui le tenaient par la taille.

« Harry ? Harry ? » Lucius parlait à l'autre sorcier, le retournant et l'allongeant sur le dos, sur le lit.

« Merde ! » Son mari était inconscient.

* * *

M Toto Tanabe, le docteur de la famille Malefoy, arriva au manoir cinq minutes après que Lucius l'ait appelé par la cheminée, sa robe jaune sable ondulant etse renditdans la chambre à coucher, laissant Lucius assis dans l'antichambre, buvant du thé en attendant. 

Quand une heure plus tard, le docteur Tanabe réapparut, Lucius lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui proposa un thé : « Alors ? »

Le docteur Tanabe acquiesça : « malnutrition »

Lucius leva un sourcil vers le vieil homme : « Excusez moi ? »

« Il était affamé » expliqua le vieil homme.

« Quoi ? » Lucius ne pouvait pas croire ça

« Manque de nourriture, Lucius »

« Je sais ce que signifie « affamé » ! » répondit le blond d'un ton sec. Dire qu'il était d'une humeur épouvantable était incontestablement en dessous de la vérité. « Je veux dire, pourquoi ? »

« C'est ce que je devrais vous demander ». Le Dr Tanabe lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Il était resté à Poudlard avant le mariage » fut l'explication du plus jeune des deux hommes.

« Hum » Le médecin frotta son menton d'un air pensif « Je doute que ce soit Albus Dumbledore qui ait affamé Mr Potter. Visiblement, il ne voulait juste ne pas manger. »

« Et pourquoi Potter ne mangerait-il pas ? » Lucius était interloqué.

« C'est ce que vous devriez vous demander, mon garçon. Mais cela s'appelle un trouble du comportement alimentaire. Connaissez-vous bien votre mari, Lucius ? »

« Et pourquoi est ce important maintenant ? »

« Vous savez, il y a souvent des problèmes psychologiques qui poussent les gens à ne plus s'alimenter… Connaissez-vous les sentiments de Mr Potter vis-à-vis de ce mariage ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous insinuez Toto ? » Lucius n'était pas d'humeur nià jouer, nià se contenterde vagues explications ce soir.

« Je dit juste qu'une personne heureuse et contente ne cesse pas de manger presque jusqu'à la mort. Si vous pensez, je ne sais pas, comment vous avez arrangé ce mariage… » La voix du vieux médecin était sévère.

« Vous me réprimandez ? Vous êtes assez vieux pour vous rappeler que la plupart des mariages étaient arrangéspar le passé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il ya de mal à ça. » Répondit Lucius d'un ton brusque.

« Bien sûr, vous ne voyez pasà quel pointêtre marié à un total étranger fait partie des rêves de chaque adolescent, vous devriez ouvrir vos yeux, mon garçon »Le docteur regardait avec reproche l'autre homme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant.

« Je ne vais pas écouter cela Toto, dites moi quelque chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre, ou… » Lucius était encore plus maussade et furieux. Généralement, il ne montrait pas à ce point ses sentiments, mais Toto était presque un membre de la famille…Il n'était vraiment… Pas de bonne humeur.

« Je lui ai donné des potions puissantesqui vont résoudre le problème et j'en ai laissé d'autres en plus- vous devriez leslui donner quand il se réveillera. L'enfant doit rester au lit demain. » ,récita le médecin.

« Merci Toto ».C'était une façon de le prier de partir. Lucius savait que l'utilisation du mot « enfant » marquait un point. Le vieil homme devait apprendre à s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Lucius devrait le virer. Mais Toto Tanabe travaillait pour la famille depuis aussi loin qu'il se rappelle de sa propre existence… Et même s' il mettait continuellement à l'épreuve sa patience, le patriarche des Malefoys pouvait être sûr que personne ne découvrirait leurs secrets.

* * *

J'éspère que cela vous a plus! 

Une petite review? Merci et à la procaine!


	6. la chambre à coucher

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deus mondes différents.

Merci à ma bétalectrice Isthar(désolé pour la faute la dernière fois!) et à lyly, tama et nepheria pour leurs messages!

**Je voulais vous mettre en garde: ce chapitre contient une scène de viol et du vocabulaire assez cru. Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Chapitre six : la chambre à coucher**

Quand Harry se réveilla pour la première fois, il fut très surpris parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pourquoi il était allongé dans ce lit, dans cette chambre… Spacieuse, bien éclairée,au papier peint bordeaux,avec un baldaquin rouge foncé au dessus de son lit… Puis cela commença à lui revenir doucement. Le mariage, la fête, après ça… Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterri ici...

Harry essaya de se redresser, ce qui ne marcha pas, parce qu'il était pris d'une sorte de vertige.

« Le maître est réveillé ! Le maître est réveillé ! » s'exclama quelqu'un d'une voix joyeuse et haut perchée et Harryaperçut un elfe de maison qui était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, clignant des yeux, son corps était enveloppédans ce qui ressemblait à une toge faite en dentelle et de large … probablement serviettes. « Chirpy est heureux de servir Maître Malefoy ! »

Harry grimaça en entendant qu'on l'appelait « Malefoy ». Est-ce vraiment arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était marié? Cela semblait plus être un rêve… Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Oh, cet elfe… Chirpy « Appelle moi Harry ».

« Mais, mais, mais… Maître… » ,protesta l'elfe

« Harry s'il te plait » .Le garçon ferma les yeux qui lui faisaient mal, à cause de la lumière qui était trop vive au goût d'Harry.

« Ahaa ! Le Maître est si gentil ! Si gentil ! Dit merci ! » Chirpy l'examina « Le Maître doit prendre ses médicaments maintenant ! »

Sympa… Un elfe de maison lui servait d'infirmière maintenant… Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la créature tenait un plateau en argent avec plusieurs flacons dessus. Il pouvait déjà presque sentir le goût ignoble dans sa bouche, mais décida de ne pas protester ; il ne voulait pas voir l'elfe se cogner la tête contre **sa** tête de lit.

Après avoir pris les potions, qui étaient aussi mauvaises à ce qu'il s'y attendait, l'elfe lui fit boire du thé et puis Harry s'assoupit.

* * *

Cela semblait déjà être l'après midi quand il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois. Il était moitié assis moitié allongé dans un tas de coussins, donc quand le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un bel homme avec de longs cheveux blonds aux reflets d'argent qui était assis dans la chaise à côté de son lit. Lucius Malefoy. Son mari. 

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge. Il n'avait aucune idée de ceà quoi il devait s'attendre. S'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas effrayé, il aurait menti. Où était Voldemort quand il était vraiment le bienvenu ? Harry aurait préféré lui faire face maintenant et il pourrait distraire Malefoy et il arrêterait de le fixer comme il le faisait.

Lucius laissa le garçon remuer assez longtemps.

Finalement, le Serpentard se fatigua : « Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Bien » répondit sèchement le jeune sorcier. Maintenant, il savait ce que ressentait un poulet, en attendant de se faire cuire ou une limace dans le laboratoire des potions de Rogue ou Draco Malefoy avant un match de Quiditch contre Gryffondor.

« C'était vraiment stupide de ta part » dit froidement Malefoy

« Quoi ? » La question sortit automatiquement

« Quoi ? » Lucius souleva un sourcil parfait « De ne pas avoir manger bien sûr »

« Je n'avais pas faim » répondit Harry en regardant quelque part de son côté.

Lucius fixa son regard sur son jeune mari « Tu n'as « pas faim » quand tu sautes une fois ton petit déjeuner. Si tu t'affames presque jusqu'à la mort, tu es stupide. »

« Ceque je fais ne vous regarde pas»La voix d'Harry devenait plus forte et il semblait légèrement énervé.

« Au contraire. Ce sont mes affaires. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes maintenant mariés » Le ton froid de Lucius contraria Harry.

« Ouais, ça » Harry tourna la tête au loin « Vouliez vous juste vous marier au célèbre Garçon-qui-a-survécu ou me détestez vous àce point ? Ou peut-être que vous avez fait cela juste pour le fun ? » Il voulait poser cette question depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence de ce mariage.

Lucius fronça les sourcils « Les Malefoys ne se marient pas pour le fun, mon garçon. Je me fiche que tu sois le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais pourquoi crois-tu que je te déteste ? » demanda l'aristocrate blond.

« Je ne suis pas un Sang-pur ! Pourquoi voulez vous vous marier à un Sang-mêlé ? Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi les gens m'aiment ou me détestent… Mais vous devez me détestez pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça ! »

Intéressant. Le garçon pensait. Vraiment intriguant. « Et crois-tu vraiment que les Sangs-purs se marient seulement entre eux ? Bien sûr que non. Cela mènerait à des unions consanguines. Il n'y rien de mal à se marier à un Sang-mêlé de bonne famille. En outre, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions avoir des enfants » L'expression du blond se transforma en quelque chose comme un ricanement caché alors qu'il notait qu'Harry rougissait.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Je prend juste ce que je peux avoir. Tu es marié à moi. Tu devras l'accepter. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit et que tu ne me causes aucun problème, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras » C'était une sorte d'offre standard à une épouse Malefoy.

« Excepté l'opportunité de choisir avec qui se marier » marmonna Harry

« Et bien, la vie n'est pas toujours juste » Lucius se détourna et quitta la chambre, dans son élégante robe noire.

* * *

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoirquoi penser de son… « Mari ». Malefoy, non, Draco était « Malefoy »…** Lucius** était beau, il avait de magnifiques cheveux qui donnaient envi de les toucher. Harry rougit à cette pensée. Et il y avait cet air de puissance et de pouvoir qui l'entourait. Mais c'était aussi un salaud snobinard qui n'avait que faire des sentiments des autres personnes. Mais peut être que Lucius le traiterait au moins mieux que les Dursleys ? 

Le reste de la journée et la suivante, Harry passa son temps au lit et il était seulement ennuyé par Chirpy qui lui amenait du thé, de la nourriture ou des livres à lire. Il faisait déjà noir, quand un autre elfe apparut dans sa chambre. Son nom était Blazy.

Les elfes informèrent le jeune sorcier qu'il devait prendre un bain. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, considérant qu'Harry ne s'était pas lavé depuis deux jours. Cependant, quand les elfes essayèrent de le déshabiller, le garçon s'énerva. Ils se disputaient au sujet de ce que voulait le maître Harry et ce qu'avait ordonné le plus âgé Maître Malefoy et à la fin étaient tout les deux tombés d'accord pour préparer son bain et lavaient ses cheveux qui étaient « _ab- sol- ument adoorables_ » (absolument adorables)

Après un excellent bain dans la grande baignoire, Harry dut admettre que les elfes étaient douées pour laver les cheveux. Cependant, il les fit sortir de la salle de bainau momentde sortir du bain. Harry se sécha dans unemoelleuse serviette blanche et commençaà chercher un pyjama; le garçon fronça les sourcils quand il trouva seulement une étrange robe de nuit qui était trop légère (presque transparente)à son goût. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre…

Harry venait juste de souhaiter une bonne nuit à l'elfe de maison et de se mettre sous les couvertures que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. N'attendant pas de réponse, Lucius Malefoy entra. Il portait une robe de chambre vert foncé et Harry pouvait voir un pyjama noir en dessous. Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait aucune idée depourquoi l'homme était dans sa chambre et il aurait du attendre d'avoir la permission avant d'entrer.

Luciustraversa la pièce et s'arrêta au pied du lit de son jeune époux « Tu es magnifique ce soir ». Le compliment fit rougirHarry. Qu'est ce que cela était supposé vouloir dire !

Le plus âgé des deux sorciers se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses hanches touchant les jambes d'Harry. Le garçon haleta sous la surprise alors que Lucius frôlait gentiment sa joue de ses longsdoigts fins.

« Qu'est ce que… » La question d'Harry fut coupée par Lucius quiposa une de ses mains sur sa joue et captura les lèvres du garçon.

Harry était choqué et terrifié. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé sur la bouche ! Et maintenant l'homme était… Il n'était pas sûr qu'il désirait cela… De chaudes et douces lèvres suçaient sa lèvre supérieure et il sentit… une langue, la lécher ! Harry essaya de protester, mais à ce moment, la langue prédatrice envahit sa bouche, commençant à effleurer **sa** langue… Ce n'était… pas mauvais. L'autre homme léchait et suçait, envoyant des frissons à travers toutson corps.

Puis le garçon sentit de l'air frais contre ses jambes nues alors que les couvertures étaient envoyées au loin. Soudainement Harry se rappela à quel point sa robe de nuit était courte et vaporeuse et il enfut gêné.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se mit finalement à se révolter de son regard fixe quand il sentit une main caressant sa jambe et son genoux, et… faire son chemin plus haut à travers son… A l'intérieur de sa cuisse ! Le garçon ressentit un étrange picotement dans son ventre et plus bas…Harry essaya de repousser l'autre homme, mais cela eut pour seulen résultat de faire queLucius se mit à califourchon sur les hanches du garçon le maintenantde ses jambes musclées. Harry essaya de pousser le torse de son mari mais il découvrit qu'il ne portait plus de robe. Lucius était à moitié nu !

Harry ferma les yeux ; il ne pouvait pas regarder un torse plat et imberbe juste devant lui…

La panique commença à apparaîtrechez l'agile Gryffondor ; qu'est que Lucius allait… Il savait ce qui suivait quand les gens étaient comme ça, mais ils étaient tout les deux des hommes… C'était sûrement mal.Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre sorcier allait faire… Etre embrassé était agréable, mais, non…

Harry haleta alors qu'un doigt habile venait de toucher son mamelon. Son… Son pénis se contractait…Oh, il commençait à être excité mais il ne voulait pas !

Lucius libéra la bouche d'Harry et commença àposer des baisers le long de sa joue et de son cou, l'homme prenant toutson temps pour sucer la peau douce … « Non, ne faites pas ça » murmura –t-il finalement, arrêtez… »

« Chut » murmura une voix rauque dans l'oreille d'Harry, en profitant pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille « Tu aimes ça, je peux le sentir »

Oh mon Dieu, Lucius touchait son… La respiration d'Harry se suspendit. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché là ! Des doigts osaudacieux exploraient librement son intimité. Harry mourait de honte et d'autres sentiments, d'agréables sentiments, mais il se sentait toujours comme s' il allait mourir dès que Lucius arrêterait ou ferait quelque chose d'autre… Faire quelque chose… Harry ne savait pas quoi…Le touchait quelque part ailleurs…C'était comme si son corps était en feu et il allait brûler et…il était éxcité, mais…Mais il ne voulait pas être touché ainsi ! Pas par **lui **! Il n'aimait pas Lucius Malefoy ! Lucius n'avait pas dit qu'il aimait Harry…

Harry fut à la fois soulagé et frustré quand cela cessa et quand soudainement l'autre sorcier arrêta de le toucher et descendit de sur ses jambes… C'était trop confus, parce que même si cela lui faisait du bien, Harry savait que c'était mal et il avait peur et …

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre » ordonna Lucius. Harry n'eut pas la chance de protester parce qu'il fut retourné, un coussin fut placé sous ses hanches et sa robe de nuit passa au dessus de sa tête. Harry ne pouvait pasêtre allongé là, nu, mais il l'était quand même ! Il sentit un picotement du à l'accumulation de larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'une puissante bouche suçait, léchait, mordait en descendant le long de son dos et encore plus bas.

Il était tellement honteux et sans défense… Peut être que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire s'ils étaient mariés…

Au moment oùle Gryfondor aux cheveux de jais pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, les mains, qui déjà caressaient son pénis, écartèrent ses fesses et il sentit quelque chose de froid et de lisse… LA …Un doigt couvert de quelque chose de lisse et de froid frotté contre son entrée. Harry frissonna… Qu'est ce que Lucius allait faire ? Pourquoi le touchait-il là…

« Non ! » s'exclama fortement le garçon quand le doigt entra en lui. Cela faisait mal et il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas aller bien ! « Arrêtez, non, s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! » ,supplia Harry et il essaya de se tordre mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que Lucius le retenait contre le lit de ses jambes fortement musclées et de son bras libre qui pesait dans son dos.

Le doigt commença à bouger, devenant plus… Poussant… Et … Harry cria quand quelque chose en lui fut touché… Harry ferma les yeux et mordit l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter de toute façon. Des vagues de plaisirs mêlés à l'inconfort d'avoir quelque chose en lui qui ne devrait pas y être… Et puis d'autres doigts suivirent le premier.

Le jeune sorcier se sentait tellement honteux et sans défense… Et utilisé…

Puis soudainement les doigts arrêtèrent de bouger et se retirèrent laissant le garçon vide et libre…

Et puis après ?

Harry n'était pas prêt pour ce qui allait suivre.

Au début, ce fut douloureux ; il ne put s'empêcher de crier, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues alors que quelque chose de gros et chaud poussait à l'intérieur de lui, cela faisait comme si son intérieur était déchiré… Puis cela changea alors que Lucius toucha quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien… Harry entendit Lucius haleter derrière lui… Sentit une main sur son pénis… Mais cela rendait le garçon encore plus honteux et il se sentaitsi sale quand il vint, là, sur le couvre lit rouge, devant cet homme qui lui faisait du bien, mais le rendait aussi malheureux et tellement douloureusement seul…

Après que Lucius se soit retiré de son jeune mari, il embrassa encore Harry, essuyant les larmes du garçon. Puis Lucius remonta les couvertures au-dessus d'eux, enroula ses mains autour de lataille finedu garçon et s'endormit.

* * *

Harry ne dormait pas. Il se sentait mal…Mais la douleur physique n'était rien en comparaison des pensées qui traversaient son esprit. 

En faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, le garçon se démêla des bras de son mari, se libérant de son étreinteet glissa hors du lit. Il saisit la robe de chambre de Lucius, mais il ne pouvait la porter puisqu'elle portait son odeur. Il enfila donc sa robe de nuit et sorti furtivement de la chambre. Il avait appris cela chez les Dursleys.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans l'antichambre non plus, il ouvrit alors la porte et marcha dans le sombre couloir. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Il se sentait si sale, utilisé et sans défense… Tout n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ce qui c'était passé à la fin, mais cela le faisait se sentir encore plus sale et honteux… Il avait apprécié certaines choses… Mais c'était mal… Harry savait que les gens mariés avaient des relations sexuelles, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Lucius allait… Harry ne savait même pas ce qui allait arriver ! Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ! Pourquoi personne ne lui avait demandé…oh, Merlin, il pleurait encore…

« Bien, bien qu'est ce que nous avons là ? »

Le petit Gryffondor sursauta presque- il connaissait cette voix. Quand il regarda en l'air, il vit Draco Malefoy quise moquait de lui, en me regardant d'unair méprisant. Non, non pas ça…

«Hum, qu'est ce que tu fais ici Potter ? Je pensais que tu étais en train de profiter de ta lune de miel. Ou peut-être que tu n'apprécies pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était évident qu'il était en train de pleurer.

« Tu sais, au début j'étais vraiment vexé que mon père décide de t'épouser parce que tu étais le célèbre Garçon-qui-aurait-dû-mourir. Mais quand j'ai imaginé mon père te baiser sur un matelas pour le reste de ta misérable vie, j'en avais plus rien à faire.

Je veux dire, c'est la bonne place pour toi, sur le dos, les jambes écartées pour un Malefoy. Ou peut-être que tu n'étais même pas sur le dos? Est-ce qu'il t'a pris par derrière comme la pute bon marché que tu es ? Ouais, ça aurait gâché tout le plaisir de voir ton horrible tête. Je veux dire, un cul, c'est un cul, juste qu'un trou, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance…

Bien, c'était sympade discuter, mais il est tard, je vais me coucher. Je te demanderais biende me rejoindre, mais je ne suis pas à ce point désespéré. Peut-être une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que mon père ne veuille pas partager son jouet… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais plus qu'une poticheou sa pute. Amuse-toi bien. »

Sur ce, Draco tourna le dos à l'autre garçon et s'en alla.

Harry n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Chaque mot que lui avait dit son rival.

Comment ferait-il pour vivre commeça pour le reste de sa vie ? …

* * *

Ayant enfin récupéré mon clavier d'ordinateur (mon frère me l'avait emprunté...) j'ai enfin puposter le chapitre! Le suivant n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine comme ma béta est en vacances, mais c'est une occasion de prendre de l'avance!

Je vous souhaite danc à tous une très bonne année 2006!

Gros bisous et à l'année prochaine! ;)


	7. Mapletown

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deux mondes différents.

Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne année 2006!Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous esperez!

Merci beaucoup à ma béta Isthar, et à Lyly, Lilou et Farahon. Merci pour vos messages!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre sept : Mapletown**

_Sur ce, Draco tourna le dos à l'autre garçon et s'en alla._

_Harry n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai. Chaque mot que lui avait dit son rival._

_Comment ferait-il pour vivre comme cela pour le reste de sa vie ? …_

* * *

Harry Potter agrippait bien son Eclair de feu. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. En partie. Il s'enfuyait par la voie des airs. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait se cacher. Seulement au loin. Oh, non. Impossible qu'il passe le reste de sa vie à vivre comme cela. Sur le dos… Ou sur le ventre, comme Lucius Malefoy l'avait mis… 

Est-ce qu'il s'enfuyait ? Pas très noble et courageux du tout…Pas digne du grand Gryffondor qu'il était. Le Héros et le Sauveur du monde magique qui fuyait son… Qui se fuyait **lui-même.**

Mince ! Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas être juste ce brave Gryffondor, le fils de James Potter et le Héros qu'ils voulaient tous tant voir ! Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas porter ces titres, mais juste être Harry, un garçon.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme l'héroïque animal de compagnie de Malefoy. Harry ne pouvait laisser quiconque l'humilier, l'utiliser comme ça ! Un jouet…Une chose…Il ne pouvait pas… Des larmes lui montaient encore aux yeux alors qu'il se rappelait cette nuit.

Une potiche. La propriété de Malefoy et sa pute… Il était un être humain ! Il avait de sentiments, mais il souhaitait ne pas en avoir à ce moment là.

Il pensait que peut-être, peut-être il aurait pu s'habituer à son mari ou apprendre à l'aimer. Lucius Malefoy était vraiment beau et il avait quelque chose qui le rendait unique… Et peut-être il aurait pu s'habituer à ces choses que l'autre homme lui avait faites… Mais il ne pouvait pas être la pute de quelqu'un. Sans valeur, utilisé… Mal aimé. C'est ce que ressentait actuellement Harry.

* * *

C'était presque le matin quand Harry commença à être réellement fatigué de voler. Le soleil se cachait timidement derrière les arbres, l'horizon devenant doré. On était en août, cependant les nuits étaient froides. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait même pas se jeter un sort de réchauffement ou il serait puni pour pratique illégalle de la magie. Heureusement, le garçon aperçut une petite ville et pointa son balai dans sa direction. 

Harry atterrit dans la périphérie calme de la petite ville rurale. C'était un peu plus grand que cela en avait l'air d'en haut, mais c'était tout de même une petite ville paisible et confortable.

* * *

A huit heures du matin précisément, Anne Hathaway ouvrit sa boulangerie-pâtisserie. « Tante Anne » était sa fierté. C'était un petit magazin, éclairé et cosy qui dégageait une aura spéciale d'amitié et de chaleur. Et les pains d'Anne sentaient merveilleusement bon. 

Elle avait acheté l'ancienne boulangerie il y avait cinq ans de cela, une année après la mort deson bien-aimé Adolphe. Ses affaires marchaient très bien. Ses trois employés – Kate, Armanda et Philipe – travaillaient dans la cuisine, occupés à créer magiquement leurs meilleurs petits pains au lait, baguettes, cookies, bretzels… Toutes sortes de bonnes choses qui attiraient les citoyens de Mapletown chez « Tante Anne ».

Anne, elle-même, était debout derrière la caisse, souriant jovialement, préparant le thé et le café et discutant avec les clients.

* * *

Anne fut intriguée quand un agile garçon aux cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules et aux yeux vert brillants entra dans sa boutique. Le garçon était vraiment insolite. C'était un adolescent, plus un garçon, pas encore un adulte – c'est ce qui lui vint à l'esprit en regardant l'étrange garçon. 

Il portait une espèce de cape au dessus d'un jean et d'un sweater qui étaient apparemment trop larges pour lui. Le garçon portait un simple sac de classe noire et un…Balai. Légèrement différent de ceux qu'utilisaient habituellement les gens pour nettoyer. Le balai avait l'air d'un balai sur lequel on aurait travaillé et réfléchi, pas d'un balai fait juste en assemblant des brances entre elles. Le balai disparut.

Le jeune aux yeux verts s'approcha d'Anne et déposa une poignée de pièces de monnaie devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que je peux avoir avec ça, s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

La femme le regarda…Quand le garçon vint plus près,il devint visible à quel point il était pâle et petit. Et ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage semblait fatigué comme si il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais Anne prépara un large mug de thé avec du lait et du sucre et déposa sur un plateau un assortiment de tout jusqu'il n'y ait plus de place dessus.

Elle plaça le repas sur une des petites tables, qui était recouverte d'une nappe à carreaux et qui attendait le prochain client, faisant attention à l'adolescent du coin de l'œil. Elle avait le pressentiment que le garçon pouvait avoir un problème.

Quand Anne s'approcha de la table pour resservir du thé dans le mug du garçon, elle demanda : « Est ce que ça va, mon chou ? »

Deux larges yeux verts regardèrent ses yeux bleus : « Oui madame, je vais bien. » Un semblant de triste sourire apparut aux coins des lèvres du garçon. Un si petit sourire, fatigué et triste…

Anne ne le crut pas, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Madame Green l'accosta quand Anne retourna à la caisse. Quand elle put à nouveau jeter un coup d'oeil au garçon, elle découvrit que… Il était parti…

Oh, non…

* * *

Anne marchait à travers le parc pour rentrer chez elle, après avoir fermer sa boulangerie quand elle aperçut quelqu'un qui dormait sur un des bancs du parc et… Elle reconnut le garçon de la matinée. Elle avait pensé à lui toute la journée. 

Qui était il ? D'où venait il ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Avait il des problèmes ? Le garçon avait **définitivement** des problèmes.

Et à présent, elle ne le laisserait plus s'éclipser.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrivera trés prochainement! Par contre pour la suite, ça sera un peu plus long. Je vais avoir pas mal de travail, donc moins de temps pour les fics, mais ne vous inquitez pas, la suite arrivera! 

Bisous à tous!


	8. La fuite du marié

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deux mondes différents.

Merci beaucoup à ma bêta Isthar qui fait un travail merveilleux!

Lilou: la réaction d'Harry est tout à fait comprehensible en effet, le pire pour lui, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse arrivé, mais d'un côté, il est trés naïf le pauvre Ryry. Enfin tu verras, les choses vont quand même s'améliorer pour lui. Bisous et à la prochaine!

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre huit : La fuite du marié**

Quand Lucius se réveilla ce matin là, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Habituellement, les Gryfondors étaient des gros dormeurs à ce qu'il savait ; l'homme sourit pour lui-même et s'étendit paresseusement. Son jeune époux avait été un peu timide et capricieux la nuit dernière… Oh, bien, ils allaient travailler dessus, le garçon allait s'habituer à lui et apprendre beaucoup par ses «soins».

Le blond Serpentard appuya son visage dans l'oreiller qui était de l'autre côté du lit. Il sentait encore comme Harry…Hum… Il pourrait être accro. Cependant, Lucius avait besoin maintenant de prendre une douche. Il avait jeté un sort de nettoyage sur son amoureux et sur lui et cela avait fait réparer la plupart du désordre qu'ils avaient créé, mais quand même… L'eau chaude était quelque chose de complètement différent. Comme l'amour et une potion d'amour.

Après s'être lavé, le sorcier alla trouver son petit époux aux yeux verts…

Mais Lucius fut surpris – Il ne trouva pas Harry Potter dans aucune des trois pièces de l'appartement du garçon comme il s'y attendait.

Et il commença à vraiment s'énerver quand les elfes de maison ne trouvèrent pas le garçon ni dans le manoir, ni dans le jardin des Malefoys.

Merde alors !

Après avoir fait explosé plusieurs anciens vases et plusieurs autres reliques de valeur, Lucius Malefoy accepta finalement le fait que son mari avait disparu. Et probablement de son propre chef puisqu' il était impossible de pénéter dans le pavillon sans en être remarqué. Son mari avait volontairement fui.

Quel gamin immature…

Une image mentale de son ami, le professeur de potion de Poudlard apparut en face de lui. Serverus arbordait un air suffisant qui signifiait : « Je t'avais prévenu que Potter t'apporterait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose »

A peine trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur mariage par Salazar ! « La gazette du sorcier », « Witch Weekly » et même « Wizard's Lair » écrivaient encore des articles sur « le mariage de l'année ».

Cela n'avait vraiment peu de valeur d'avoir un jeune mari célèbre et beau, quand on n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le môme pouvait bien être en ce moment!

* * *

Harry n'avait pas eu le choix, mais peut-être que pour la première fois de sa vie, il en était reconnaissant. 

La charmante vieille dame, Anne Hathaway, l' « adopta ». Elle avaitréveillé Harry quand le garçon dormait sur le banc du parc public et l'avait ramené chez elle. Elle le nourrit, le mit sous la douche et lui donna des vêtements propres qui avaient appartenu à son mari et qui étaient deplusieurs tailles trop grande pour l'agile garçon. Cependant Harry en avait apparemment l'habitude.

Puis elle lui demanda quel âge il avait. Il lui dit la vérité. Quand Anne le questionna avec prudence au sujet de sa famille, Harry lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas, qu'il pouvait absolument pas !

Anne lut quelque chose sur le visage du garçon. Quelque chose qui la fit changer d'avis sur le fait d'essayer de renvoyer le garçon chez lui, quelque soit la situation. Elle trouvait que les jeunes hommes de 16 ans étaient capables de décider où ils voulaient vivre. Et ça résolvait le problème.

Elle savait quoi fairede l'adorable et doux garçon. Anne ne voulait pas entendre parler de son départ. Elle était seule et vieillissait… Ce n'était pas bon ni sûr pour une femme de vivre seule et Harry l'aideraità la maison et à la boulangerie et gagnerait son gîte et son couvert. Tout était réglé.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long! Par contre je ne sais pas quand il arrivera... Patience! 

Bisous et à la prochaine!


	9. Avezvous vu mon chiot?

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling exceptés certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 23 chapitres ( et un de plus!).

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécu dans deux mondes différents.

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps ces temps-ci et en plus, le chapitre était trés corriasse! Enfin, comme on dit, la patience paît et voila le nouveau chapitre!

Un grand merci à ma béta Ishtar et à tout ceux qui laissent une review (merci Lyly, j'espere que le chapitre te plaira! Bizz)

**Chapitre neuf : Avez-vous vu mon chiot ?**

Lucius avait besoin d'une solution. Il avait perdu Harry Potter, le héros du monde magique. Si quelqu'un le découvrait, sa réputation serait perdue.

Il serait ridiculisé et couvert de honte. Pourquoi le garçon essayait-il de l'humilier ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le môme… Il était marié à quelqu'un de riche, puissant, beau et de bonne famille. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'autre ?

Peut-être que le garçon s'était enfui **avec **quelqu'un d'autre… Si c'était le cas, Lucius le tuerait. Pas parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui, non, par fierté et parce qu'on ne touchait pas à ce qui lui appartenait.

Devait-il partir et essayer de retrouver Potter ? Non. Ca ne serait pas bien. Il pouvait être là où bon lui semblait maintenant. Peut-être que le garçon était retourné auprès de ses amis ? Probablement. Mais comment le découvrir sans raconter ce qui c'était passé (au cas où ils ne sauraient rien)

Ah, oui, Severus.

* * *

Quand Lucius informa son ami, Serverus Rogue, le sale vieux râleur éclata d'un rire presque hystérique. Le maître des potions versa presque quelques larmes. 

Au moment Lucius commençait à penser à stupéfixier son « ami », Rogue se reprit enfin et accepta de découvrir si les Weasley savaient quelque chose sur le lieu où se trouvait Potter.

* * *

Rogue revint plus tard ce soir là et l'informa qu'aucun membre du fan club de Potter ne savait quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, le garçon était avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas avant ou alors il avait fui de son propre chef. 

Lucius était bien plus que fou. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et demanda à ne pas être dérangé.

Serverus Rogue décida de rester dîner. Quelqu'un devait tout expliquer à Draco et Lucius en était définitivement incapable.

Le maître des potions annonça à son filleul que Potter avait quitté le manoir sans avertir personne. Avait fui – c'est ce qu'aurait dit Rogue s'il avait été franc. Cependant, le professeur remarqua que la réaction de Draco n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Il avait pensé que le jeune Serpentard aurait été ravi de savoir que le manoir était débarrassé de Potter. Cependant le visage de Draco devint plus pâle et… Etait ce de la surprise ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Draco remarqua que son parrain le fixait et il retrouva sa langue « Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais verser un torrent de larmes parce qu'il me manque terriblement. » grogna le garçon et il se reconcentra sur son assiette, essayant d'afficher un air aussi indifférent que possible.

Serverus fronça les sourcils. Draco savait-il quelque chose ? Cependant il connaissait assez son filleul pour ne pas essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau. Draco était trop Serpentard pour qu'il puisse y parvenir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Serverus Rogue revint au manoir. Il fut soulager de constater que Lucius s'était légèrement calmé. Ils devaient décider de ce qu'ils devaient faire après. Serverus avait pensé à tout. Beaucoup. La situation était sérieuse. Si quelqu'un le découvrait… Bien, de tout façon, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Donc le maître des potions avait trouvé une solution et la proposa à Lucius. Un très bon moyen de retrouver « le marié en fuite ». 

Lucius engagea plusieurs agences moldues qui recherchaient les personnes disparues. Elles étaient discrètes et n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde magique. Ils ne demandèrent même pas pourquoi il recherchait ce garçon en particulier. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Le patriarche des Malefoys trouva une solution temporaire à tous les problèmes causés par la disparition de son mari. Il annonça que Harry resterait à la maison avec son mari et qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard, parce qu'il prendrait des cours particuliers. 

Il n'eut aucun problème avec les amis de Potter qui désiraient contacter le garçon. Harry n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, donc légalement, c'était un enfant. Légalement, Potter était le mari de Lucius et son enfant en même temps. Il pouvait donc interdire à son « enfant » de fréquenter des gens discutables, douteux. Il avait pensé le faire de toute façon.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent. Draco retourna à Poudlard. Lucius passait son temps à repousser toutes les personnes qui voulaient voir son mari, à s'énerver contre Harry de ce qu'il le mettait dans cette situation, à agonir d'injures ces inutiles détectives moldus ou quel que soit leur nom et à s'inquiéter, parce que si quelque chose de mal était arrivé à son… 

Il aurait vraiment pu prendre soin du garçon… C'était impossible de ne pas désirer quelque chose d'aussi …Unique.

Cependant cet idiot était parti. Lucius aurait pu étrangler le garçon s'il l'avait eu à portée de mains.

* * *

Draco était assis dans le fauteuil en cuir noir près du feu dans la salle commune des Serpentards et jouait avec une mèche des cheveux ébène de la fille qui était allongée sur le sofa, sa tête sur ses genoux. 

« Hey Drake, quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Blaise

« Je vais bien » répondit le Serpentard blond sur un ton agressif

« Ok, d'accord… » Grogna l'autre garçon

Draco lui lança juste un regard. Bien sûr, Blaise avait raison, cependant cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était autorisé à mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Le Serpentard blond réfléchissait, non, mieux il pestait. Il avait plein de choses dans la tête. Des choses qui ne devraient pas l'ennuyer, et pourtant c'était le cas. Il avait le droit d'être en colère après Potter, parce que ce con causait beaucoup de problèmes à son père et à la famille Malefoy. Et il était en colère.

Aujourd'hui, Weasel et la sang de bourbe l'avaient accosté pour le harceler au sujet de Potter pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Weasel était rouge comme une tomate et Granger pleurait presque. Putain de Gryfondor !

Cependant Draco n'était pas seulement furieux. Il avait cet étrange sentiment… Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Potter de la tête. Ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce bazar et à ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédant la fuite de Potter. A ce qu'il avait dit… Peut-être, peut-être que Draco avait été un peu trop dur …

Il devrait peut-être juste baiser Pansy, ou Blaise, ou les deux et oublier tout ça. Tant que personne ne découvrait qu'il n'était pas au manoir, Potter était simplement le problème de son père.

* * *

A la fin du mois de septembre, le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard arriva et Lucius vint voir son fils. Il adorait le petit morveux… En fait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en prendre à Draco parce qu'il l'agaçait continuellement dans la mesure où ce qui l'ennuyait le plus chez le garçon était principalement les traits de caractère qui venaient de lui. Seule la langue affûtée de Narcissa complétait l'héritage .Oui, ça c'était de sa faute à elle. 

Les deux Malefoy dînaient dans une salle privée du restaurant « La perle noire»propose : La perle noire qui était cher et qui était aussi exclusivement un restaurant sorcier où les habituels mômes de Pré-au-Lard ne se pointaient pas.

Lucius avait déjà commandé un malagrif tacheté (ndlt : espèce de homard) à la sauce au gingembre pour lui et un ragoût _Re le Que_ pour Draco. Le Serpentard aux cheveux d'argent grogna, même si _Re le Que_ voulait dire, il le savait, que le principal ingrédient du ragoût était le _relent. _C'était exactement ce que le nom décrivait – un petit champignon laid et puant la vieille chaussette, les excréments et l'haleine de sombral, tout cela ensemble… Heureusement, ça c'était avant d'être cuisiné.

Cependant Lucius ne pouvait se résoudre à en manger. Mais Draco était dans une phase je-mange-de-la-nourriture-étrange-et-dégoûtante… Au moment même où il pensait à cela, son fils entra dans la pièce, une sucette parfumée au sang dans la bouche. Lucius roula des yeux mentalement.

« Comment va la vie père ? »Demanda le blond en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Lucius grimaça :

« Tes manières, Draco ! Et retire cette chose de ta bouche. »

Le garçon sourit avec impudence, révélant des lèvres ensanglantées, et jeta le « bonbon » à moitié mangé sous la table, où il serait ramassé par un elfe de maison sans que le patron ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Quand on leur apporta leurs plats, Lucius examina son malagrif tacheté pour être sur qu'il était vraiment cuit ; sa chance ayant été récemment mauvaise, il ne pouvait prendre de risque.

Draco sourit d'un air narquois à la vue des gestes de son père.

« Donc, Potter est toujours absent ? »

« Apparemment. »

Ce genre de conversation n'améliorait pas son humeur.

Draco réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas parlé à son père du petit entretien qu'il avait eu avec Potter avant que le garçon ne s'enfuit. Il était en colère et voulait que son père redevienne comme avant et ne voulait pas avoir l'air coupable… Mais il ne se sentait pas bien par rapport à ça. A cause des choses qu'il avait dites à Potter et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à son père.

C'était juste pour l'asticoter, et plus il y pensait, pire il se sentait. Et oui, oui, oui ! Il se sentait mal de ce qu'il avait dit à Potter. Parfois, il parlait avant de réfléchir, cela venait de son père – il faisait parfois la même chose, même s'il essayait de garder le parfait sang-froid des Malefoys… Oh, mais quand Draco parlait… Cela venait de sa mère. Il pouvait tuer avec sa langue.

« Tu sais, père, c'est probablement de ta faute à toi si Potter s'est enfui. ». Le jeune Serpentard jetait l'appât.

« Oh, et pourquoi donc ? » Lucius était assez Serpentard pour garder son sang-froid et ne pas donner à son fils le plaisir de voir qu'il réussissait à le troubler, ce qui pouvait être son intention.

Mais Draco ne jouait pas aujourd'hui : « J'ai vu Potter cette nuit-là. » Lucius le fusilla du regard, furieux et accusateur.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le jeune Serpentard « j'étais en colère après toi ! »

Le plus âgé des sorciers roula des yeux :

« Tu devrais réaliser qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que tes crises, jeune fille »

Draco grimaça :

« Très drôle… Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais fait à Potter, mais il avait l'air malheureux. Il avait très mauvaise mine. Il pleurait. Beaucoup. Assis à moitié nu dans le couloir froid » Draco aurait été ému cette nuit là s'il n'était pas aussi crâneur, aussi satisfait de lui-même et aussi gâté-pourri.

Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas réellement méchant. Il était juste impulsif, égocentrique, il se souciait plus de lui-même et de ses plaisirs que de la morale et parfois il se débrouillait mal en ce qui concernait les sentiments. Cependant, il pouvait réellement blesser quelqu'un s'il le voulait. Et quand il était en colère, il le faisait souvent.

Lucius resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda t-il finalement.

Putain de merde ! Son père le connaissait trop bien :

« Ce que je lui ai dit ne l'aurait pas affecté du tout si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as visiblement fait. Ai- je tort ? » D'habitude, Draco n'était pas aussi vague pour parler de sexe, mais c'était son père et Potter, par Salazar !

« Draco… Nous sommes mariés. Il n'y a rien de mal à… »

Son idiot de père faisait chier :

« Excuse-moi père… Mais il y a une différence entre toi et un Gryfondor vierge et coincé qui n'a jamais été embrassé et qui a été forcé de se marier contre sa volonté. Tu sais ce que tu veux quand tu le vois et, je veux bien l'admettre, Potter est attirant, mais tu ne peux pas espérer la même chose venant de lui, c'est juste un gamin de mon âge ! Et un gamin assez ordinaire, pas comme moi. » le garçon lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à son père. Ils savaient tout les deux ce que Draco voulait dire.

« Si j'avais été à sa place, je t'aurais avadakedavrer… Et ne me lance pas ce regard sceptique, Potter **n'a jamais **embrassé ni touché quelqu'un, ces choses-là ne restent pas secrètes à Poudlard. Tu lui as fait du mal. Admets-le. »

Sur ce, Draco jeta sa serviette sur la table, dit un rapide « au revoir » et quitta la pièce avant d'aller trop loin. Lucius était son père, mais quand même…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est intitulé "l'amoureux des animaux" et on retrouve notre petiti Ryry. Par contre, je ne promet rien pour le prochain update... J'ai déjà commencer de le traduire mais bon... Enfin vous verrez bien! 

Gros Bisous à tous!


	10. L'amoureux des animaux

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling exceptés certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au Ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cours d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 23 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécu dans deux mondes différents.

Un grand merci à ma béta Isthar et à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un message (merci Lyly!).( Pour alexia et jo, j'ai essaye de te répondre, mais apparament l'adresse mailne marche plus... Je vais mettre ma réponse sur mon blog. Voilà! Bizz)

**Chapitre dix : L'amoureux des animaux**

Harry vivait à Mapletown avec Anne depuis plus de six semaines, et pourtant c'était comme si il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il était habitué à cette petite ville calme avec ses habitants sympathiques.

Et Anne était extraordinaire. Elle avait accepté l'étrange garçon comme son propre fils. Harry aidait Anne autant qu'il le pouvait et c'était très différent d'avec les Dursleys. Ici, il travaillait comme un adulte avec ses propres responsabilités, pas comme un elfe de maison. Il nettoyait la maison, cuisinait et remplaçait Anne à la boulangerie quand elle avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin ou quand elle faisait des courses.

Anne vint à la boulangerie et fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui devint rouge. C'était parce que Rosy était là. C'était une gentille fille, pleine de vitalité avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux qui lui rappelaient ceux d'Hermione, sauf qu'ils étaient blonds.

Anne pensait que Rosy avait le béguin pour Harry et essayait de le convaincre de l'inviter à sortir.

Inviter une fille à sortir ? Harry avait été trop occupé avec d'autres affaires pour avoir un rendez-vous, et même pour y penser. Anne lemettait en boîte continuellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Ca serait normal d'inviter une jolie fille qui avait un faible pour vous.

Oh, mais c'était qu'il pouvait très bien imaginer leur rendez-vous : « Tu es très belle ce soir. Mais tu vois, je suis marié. Est-ce que tu veux plus de pop-corn ? Oh, et je suis marié à un homme. Ouais… Je me suis enfui. »

Et l'autre chose…Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il veuille que quelqu'un d'autre le touche.

« Harry, arrête de torturer cette pauvre fille ! Tu n'as pas à l'épouser, juste à l'emmener au cinéma » le raboua gentiment Anne. « Je peux la comprendre. Tu es vraiment très mignon depuis que je t'ai un peu remplumé. »

C'était vrai. Il avait pris du poids. Il se sentait aussi depuis peu un peu fatigué. Parfois, il était malade et avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir son petit déjeuner d'une minute à l'autre. Ou il avait des vertiges. Mais il ne dirait rien à Anne. Elle ne le laisserait plus sortir.

Il pensait souvent à ses amis… Ils étaient déjà rentrés à Poudlard… Mais ce n'était plus pour lui. Il était heureux ici. Avec Anne, Philippe, Kate et Armanda. Et même avec Rosy, qui était après tout une bonne copine.

* * *

C'était étrange. Est-ce qu'Harry grossissait ? Il était sûr que ce trait génétique n'existait que du côté Dursley, parce que seuls l'oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient gros, la tante Pétunia, elle, était plutôt mince. Cependant, les pantalons d'Harry devenaient trop étroits au niveau de la taille. 

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne prêtait habituellement pas attention à son apparence ; il n'aimait pas se regarder, sa cicatrice, son corps… Uniquement des mauvais souvenirs… Mais aujourd'hui, il se tenait devant le large miroir de la salle de bains, seulement vêtu de son boxer, et observait son abdomen. Il y avait une bosse… La peau et les muscles étaient différents à cet endroit-là.

Est-ce qu'il existait un cancer de l'abdomen ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Harry espérait juste que ce n'était pas une maladie mortelle.

Anne l'appela d'en bas pour venir prendre son petit-déjeuner…

* * *

Harry ferma la porte et descendit Hardway Street. Le chemin lui était familier puisqu'il l'employait régulièrement pour aller au magasin de M. Green acheter du lait. La journée était ensoleillée et chaude. Anne disait que c'était un été indien. L'automne était magnifique à Mapletown, il y avait vraiment des pommiers et tous devenaient jaunes, rouges et oranges. 

Revenant de la crémerie, il bifurqua pour passer à travers le parc. Il y avait un petit étang où vivaient des canards et il prenait toujours du pain avec lui et le donnait aux canards. Il se sentait bien.

Il posa ses sacs, s'accroupit au bord de l'étang, émietta le pain et le lança aux canards.

« Tu es donc un amoureux des animaux ? » Harry entendit quelqu'un parler dans son dos d'une voix froide et arrogante. Harry se dit qu'il connaissait cette voix, mais il espérait se tromper. « Mon chiot s'est égaré quelque part dans le coin. »

Harry fut remis d'un coup sec sur ses pieds par un bras puissant qui lui agrippa douloureusement l'épaule et il sentit le tiraillement familier au niveau de l'estomac qui indiquait qu'un porteloin avait été activé.

Le moment suivant il vit qu'il était devant le manoir Malefoy. Non, il n'avait aucun doute, il était… Mort. Plus mort que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Le jeune garçon se sentit poussé à l'intérieur de la maison, on le fit traversé le hall, puis la bibliothèque et il tomba dans le canapé dans les tons bleu-violet. Harry était vraiment effrayé en voyant l'homme plus âgé le dominer de toute sa hauteur, planté en face de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse. Le sorcier le plus âgé lança un regard furieux à son jeune époux qui se blotissait dans un coin du canapé. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis et ses lèvres étaient serrées tandis qu'il tentait de réprimer sa colère.

« Alors » commença Lucius « Tu préfères vivre avec ces sales moldus au lieu de rester dans le monde auquel tu appartiens ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

« Tu t'enfuis durant la nuit, comme un criminel, sans te soucier de quiconque. Je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'un membre de ma famille quitterait sa chambre particulière! Surtout mon **mari** ! Facile à oublier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se rappela de l'anneau. Il l'avait retiré et posé dans son sac sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

Lucius s'avança, se pencha, prit le menton du garçon dans sa main et lui souleva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ton caprice m'a causé de problèmes ? Tu aurais pu mourir quelque part et je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé. Par Merlin ! Tu te comportes comme un enfant idiot, gâté et pleurnichard ! Tu devrais mûrir un peu et faire face à tes responsabilités ! Et pas t'enfuir. » Lucius Malfoy relâcha sa prise sur le menton d'Harry, et il lui avait sans doute laissé des marques, vue la violence de sa poigne.

« Trois mois ! » continua le sorcier blond « Trois mois pendant lesquels je ne savais pas si tu étais mort ou vivant, et toi, tu vivais dans ce trou avec ces… Moldus » Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un profond dégoût.

C'en était trop…

« Vous … Vous ! » cracha Harry, serrant les poings et se levant « Ne parlez pas d'eux comme ça ! Ce sont des gens bien ! Ils étaient gentils avec moi… Ils…Ils m'aimaient… »

« Oh, l'amour… Et que crois-tu que soit l'_amour_? » Se moqua Lucius, en se tenant dangereusement près de son mari.

« Vous ne comprendriez pas. » Cracha Harry, regardant Lucius fixement et presque rouge de colère.

Lucius ricana : « je vais te dire ce qu'est l'amour » murmura Lucius, sa voix devenant plus basse, plus rauque et Harry entendit le danger dans cette voix… Le plus âgé des sorciers se pencha plus près de l'oreille du garçon. « Non, mieux, je vais te le montrer » Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. « Tu vois, l'amour n'est en rien une de ces stupides choses auxquelles tu crois, l'amour, ce n'est pas un sentiment, l'amour, c'est de l'action. »

Harry cria, parce qu'un puissant bras passa sous ses genoux, tandis que l'autre soutenait son dos et Lucius souleva le jeune sorcier dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Harry essayait de se libérer. « Lâchez-moi ! »

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque, ignorant les cris de son mari. Son visage était tendu et furieux, tandis que Harry se tortillait dans ses bras, essayant de se libérer.

« Lâche-moi… Salaud ! » Le Gryffondor essaya de repousser le large torse de l'autre homme alors qu'il commençait à monter l'escalier.

« Je vais devoir t'apprendre le respect. » Constata Lucius d'une voix froide.

Harry commença à paniquer alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte si familière et qu'ils entrèrent dans l'antichambre. Est-ce qu'il…Encore… Non, non, non, il ne pouvait… Non…. S'il vous plaît, non… Le garçon frissonna…

Lucius bouillonnait de colère. Ce gamin ! Cet insolent petit morveux !

Il jeta le garçon sur le lit. Harry essaya de reculer vers l'autre côté du lit, pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui ressemblait à un prédateur. Lucius n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il tira Harry en arrière, l'assit sur le lit et s'assit à son tour sur lui.

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux d'Harry ; il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer…

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais, c'est une fin sadique! Vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre la suite!(je ne sais absolument pas quand ça viendra...)

Bisous à toutes!


	11. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

**Could you love me? **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling exceptés certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner. **

**Auteur: Siner **

**Traductrice: AAINTS **

**Catégories: romance, drame, angst **

**Couple: Harry/Lucius **

**Rating: M ou NC-17 **

**Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au Ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences. **

**La fic est en cours d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 23 chapitres. **

**Résumé: Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécu dans deux mondes différents.**

**Un grand merci pour ma béta Ishtar et à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review!**

**Je suis sinçérement désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... ( On ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon elle ne pourra pas continuer la traduction lol) **

* * *

**Chapitre onze : bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?**

_La dernière fois…_

Son pull passa de force par-dessus sa tête, sa chemise se déchira et les boutons volèrent dans tous les coins. Harry pouvait sentir des lèvres affamées attaquer la peau délicate de son cou, puis descendre vers son torse, suçant son mamelon…

Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît, non, stop… Le garçon criait dans sa tête… Non, s'il vous plaît… « Non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez, non, ne me faites pas de mal…S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal… Non…Arrêtez… »

Sa prière était à présent formulée à voix haute…

La colère de Lucius s'évanouit et il prit conscience du garçon à moitié nu… De ce qu'il faisait… Oh Merlin, Harry pleurait et tentait de respirer… Il… Et merde !

Il lâcha le garçon et s'enfuit presque de la chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter dans cette situation ; il se souvint de ce que Draco lui avait dit… Avait-il raison ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le gamin ?

Mais Lucius n'aimait pas s'amuser avec des partenaires non consentants.

* * *

Harry tira la couverture rouge et s'enveloppa dedans avant de se rouler en boule d'un côté du lit.

* * *

« Maître Lucius ! Maître Lucius ! »

Le matin suivant, Chirpy surgit dans la salle à manger alors que Lucius prenait son petit déjeuner.

« Oui Chirpy » Cet agaçant… Oh, c'était l'elfe de maison de Potter.

« Le jeune maître ne mange pas ! Le jeune maître est malade ! Le jeune maître…est… différent… » Finit-il par dire sur un ton plein de sous-entendus comme s'il partageait un secret fort précieux.

Lucius ne disait rien parce qu'il essayait de prendre une décision sur la façon de s'y prendre avec son époux capricieux. L'elfe recommença : « Le jeune maître doit manger. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de bonne nourriture ! Le jeune maître doit voir le docteur Toto ! »

Ce stupide elfe exubérant… Il devait bien exister une potion pour calmer un trop plein d'enthousiasme… Le garçon n'était pas malade. Juste têtu… Potter n'était pas le premier dont le mariage avait été arrangé. Il devait se comporter tel un homme et faire face à…

Tout ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était une bonne correction !

Mais dans un sens Lucius n'était pas si certain que… Non, il avait raison. Il n'essayait pas du tout de simplement s'en auto-persuader.

« Maître Harry devrait voir le médecin. Il **doit** voir le médecin ! » Continua l'elfe.

« Chirpy, sort. Je vais m'occuper de Potter, mais il n'est pas malade. » Ajouta Lucius d'une voix rude.

« Chirpy, mauvaise elfe (bang), mauvaise elfe » La créature avait commençait à cogner sa tête contre le sol. « Il n'a pas amené (bang) maître Harry médecin ! (bang) Pas le médecin (bang) »

Lucius roula des yeux. Quelle comédie il faisait ! Il savait très bien qu'ils avaient le crâne épais et qu'il possédaient une grande tolérance à la douleur (adaptation dûe à des centaines d'années au service de Sang-purs) et qu'ils utilisaient cette auto-punition pour manipuler leurs maîtres.

Et ils les manipulaient, pour leur propre bien, parce que rendre leurs maîtres heureux, les garder en sécurité, en bonne santé, etc…, faisait partie de la nature de l'elfe. Les elfes rendaient leurs maîtres dépendants de leurs services et les considéraient comme des enfants idiots qui avaient besoin d'eux en tant que baby-sitters…

Cependant, cela marchait - le bruit était terrible et – il aurait bu un chaudron entier de verassiterum, avant d'accepter de l'admettre - mais le patriarche des Malefoys adorait Chirpy et il ne voulait pas la voir se cogner la tête contre le sol dur en marbre.

Donc, Lucius capitula. Face à son elfe de maison.

* * *

Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil préféré dans la bibliothèque et lisait _Une enquête sur les développements récents dans le monde de la magie_ quand le magicomage entra après avoir examiné Harry. 

Le vieil homme regardait exceptionnellement calmement le fauteuil opposé à celui de Lucius. Le jeune sorcier vit du coin de l'œil que Toto jouait avec l'ourlet jaune de sa robe. Cela signifiait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lucius leva les yeux de son livre.

« Oui ? »

« Le garçon pourrait devenir mon patient privé » annonça froidement le médecin.

« Le garçon est mineur, il est mon époux, vit dans ma maison… Ai-je besoin d'un ordre venant du Magenmagot ? Abandonnez votre instinct de Poufsoufle et soyez raisonnable. Si quelque chose ne va pas, j'ai besoin de le savoir. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Toto Tanabe regardait l'autre homme avec mauvaise humeur. Il voulait prendre le garçon, qui n'en n'était plus un, le mettre sur ses genoux et lui donner une bonne fessée.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Je ne sais pas ! Cela dépend… Je dirais qu'il y a beaucoup d'injustices et que c'est de votre faute, jeune homme ! » Il agitait les mains sous le coup de la colère.

Lucius n'avait jamais vu le médecin de famille perdre ainsi ses nerfs. Et cela voulait dire quelque chose, sachant que l'homme servait les Malefoys et avaient toujours donné sa propre opinion. Parfois Lucius maudissait Aurelius Malefoy pour avoir engagé Kuko Tanabe, le premier Tanaka, qui servait les Malefoys depuis plusieurs siècles.

Finalement Toto abandonna. Il était médicomage et non le père de Lucius « Oui, vous devez savoir… Il est enceint Lucius. »

Un silence stupéfait envahit la spacieuse bibliothèque qui sentait le bois, le vieux parchemin et le feu de cheminée.

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« De la façon habituelle peut être ? Vous savez, c'est rare, mais cela arrive encore. Merlin ! Il n'a que seize ans ! »

« Bon sang. » Lucius pinça les lèvres et se massa le front. « Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu ! Oh Merlin… » Lucius recommença à se frotter le front dans un geste de fatigue extrême, toujours sous le choc.

« Je sais » Soupira Tanabe.

« Comment ça ce fait ? Je veux dire, l'état de Harry. » Demanda le plus jeune sorcier. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur les sorciers qui tombaient enceints. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à quelque chose comme ça. Il avait même oublié que cela était possible. Il y avait parfois un ou deux articles dans « La Gazette » au sujet d'un événement inhabituel et fort joyeux qui avait eu lieu : un sorcier était enceint quelque part dans le monde. Mais en Grande-Bretagne magique… - il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où cela était arrivé.

« De façon normale - le bébé va grandir ainsi que le ventre d'Harry - il aura des changements d'humeur, des besoins, des envies, il sera très fatigué, il aura des vertiges. Le bébé grandira pendant neuf mois, ce qui signifie que le terme de la grossesse se situera en mars. C'est une grossesse magique ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas les organes que les sorcières possèdent. Harry n'est pas hermaphrodite.

Il y a comme une bulle magique à l'intérieur de lui qui va grandir en même temps que le fœtus qui va puiser toute son énergie magique et sa nourriture dans le corps d'Harry. Quand le bébé sera prêt à naître, je lui ferai une césarienne. Il n'y a absolument rien de dangereux si on le fait à temps. Je l'aiderai à cicatriser par la suite.

Bien sûr, Harry a besoin de manger, de rester dans un endroit calme et confortable pendant sa grossesse. Puisque c'est une grossesse magique, le bien-être de l'enfant dépend surtout de celui d'Harry. Et là, il me semble ne pas aller très bien. Je parle de son état mental, pas de son état physique. » Finit le médecin.

« Etait-il agressif avec vous ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Non au contraire. Très docile… Presque apathique. »

« Il refuse de manger… Chirpy a suggéré de vous appeler… Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Au sujet de sa grossesse. »

« Oh, Chirpy… Elle devait déjà savoir pour l'état d'Harry… C'est une elfe de maison, vous savez. Et non, je n'ai rien dit. Il est toujours un enfant au fond de lui… Cela pourrait lui causer un grand choc. »

« Peut-être que Potter est un peu trop jeune. » Ajouta Lucius et Toto approuva en grognant.

« Nous devons lui dire tout de même. »

« Oui. Vous devriez le faire. Notre entente n'est pas la meilleure qui soit ces temps-ci. » Ajouta l'homme blond, fatigué.

Le vieux magicomage le regarda d'un air interrogateur, cependant, il décida de ne pas le harceler de questions juste maintenant. Lucius avait probablement raison. Ca serait mieux s'il le disait à Harry : « Bien. »

* * *

Le magicomage Tanabe n'était pas sûr de la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Au début, le jeune sorcier le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts mais il ne dit rien. Puis il demanda « comment » et écouta, fixant ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. 

Quand le médecin eut fini de tout lui dire au sujet de sa grossesse et des hommes enceints, Harry murmura un silencieux « merci » et tourna le dos à Toto, recouvrant sa tête à l'aide de la couverture.

Toto n'était pas sûr qu'Harry ait tout entendu et tout compris de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant.

Le pauvre garçon avait visiblement besoin de plus de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée.

* * *

Le médecin Tanabe retourna dans la bibliothèque. 

« Comment l'a-t-il pris ? ». Lucius était impatient de savoir.

« Le garçon a besoin de plus de temps » soupira le vieux sorcier « Donnez-moi un morceau de parchemin et une plume, je vais vous laissez quelques indications, à vous ainsi qu'à votre elfe de maison… Donc, oui, il a besoin de manger. Pas de discussions. En effet, le poids d'Harry est quasi-suffisant actuellement, mais considérant qu'il en est à trois mois de grossesse, il aurait dû plus manger… Et je vous donnerai diverses vitamines et potions qu'il devra prendre, c'est très bon pour le bébé.

Ah ! Et bien sûr, il peut pratiquer la magie sauf le transplanage, mais il n'a pas encore l'âge, donc… Et faites attention avec les potions. Toutes. Pas de polynectar ou autre chose qui pourrait changer son apparence physique.

Beaucoup de sorts ne doivent pas lui être lancés, je ferai une liste. Par exemple, il n'y a aucun problème avec un maléfice de babillage ou un _Silencio_, mais un sort de stupéfixion est hors de question.

Ah ! Et tout ce qui est nourriture, items et appareils magiques… C'est un nouveau secteur. Certains peuvent être nuisibles. Vous devrez envoyer un hibou au Ministère, au Département d'inspection, de contrôle et de certification des marchandises sorcières pour obtenir une liste de ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour une sorcière enceinte… Heu… Excusez-moi, sorcier.

Bien sûr, plus de quidditch ou quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Je vous suggère aussi de lire certains livres. Votre mari aura besoin de votre soutien, il est trop jeune et c'est un garçon. Ca ne sera pas facile pour lui, physiquement et mentalement. Je vous rendrai visite pour vérifier l'état d'Harry et vous pourrez me poser des questions. Il n'y a rien que vous voudriez savoir maintenant ? »

« Peut-être après. » Murmura Lucius. En fait, il réalisa qu'il allait avoir plus d'un enfant. Puis Lucius pensa à quelque chose : « Attendez ! J'ai une question en fait. Et l'avortement ? »

Toto Tanabe en resta figé sur place et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Vous avez parlé… de quoi ? Vous êtes sérieux ? » L'homme était choqué et ne le cachait pas.

« Eh bien, c'est une question comme une autre. Potter est trop jeune et ne veut probablement pas d'enfant. J'ai déjà un héritier, Drago. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre enfant. En outre, ça ne sera pas un sang pur. » Expliqua Lucius avec désinvolture.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! » S'exclama le docteur Tanabe. « Vous parlez de l'enfant comme si c'était une chose ! Il est vivant. C'est un être humain. Un jeune sorcier, probablement très puissant, vu les parents qu'il a. Ce n'est pas seulement un héritier ! Avez-vous assez de préjugés pour tuer votre propre enfant ! Je ne ferai pas ça. Vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'il est possible d'interrompre la grossesse, n'est-ce pas ? Calmez-vous, je ferai cela uniquement si Potter est d'accord. » continua Lucius en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la tirade de Toto.

« Oh, bien, bonne chance alors, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire de M. Potter, je doute qu'il accepte de tuer son propre enfant. » Dit le médecin avec mauvaise humeur, puis il se précipita sur le chemin de Traverse pour chercher les médicaments qu'il avait prescrits dans son ordonnance. Le jeune homme allait avoir besoin de potions pour passer cette rude épreuve.

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**N'hésitez pas à aller voir mon blog aaints point livejournal point com (l'adresse est dans mon profil). **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!**

**Bisous à toutes!**


	12. Fléchissement

**Could you love me ? **

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 22 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deus mondes différents.

_Résumé du précédent chapitre: Lucius retrouve Harry après que celui-ci ai fugué à cause de leur mariage. Lucius en colère, tente d'abuser Harry de nouveau, mais se souvenant des paroles de Draco, il laisse Harry tranquille. Quelque temps plus tard, Lucius apprend qu'Harry attend un enfant de lui..._

**Un grand merci à ma béta Isthar, à tout ceux qui me lisent et à toutes vos reviews!**

**Chapitre douze : Fléchissement**

_L'après midi suivante…_

Lucius n'avait pas encore assez de courage pour affronter Potter, il avait besoin de plus de temps. Ennuis, problèmes et complications se bousculaient dans la tête du Serpentard … Chirpy lui avait rapporté qu'Harry mangeait et buvait ses potions, mais que « le jeune maître était triste ».

Il devait parler au garçon mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Est-ce que Potter allait lui jeter un sort pour l'avoir fécondé ? Etait-il d'accord pour aller jusqu'au bout de la grossesse ? Lucius aimerait-il être d'accord avec lui ?

Le patriarche des Malefoy n'en était pas sûr.

Tout d'un coup, le feu flamboya et devint vert et un tête aux cheveux noirs apparut dans les flammes. « C'était convenu que je vienne, non ? » demanda Severus Rogue.

Lucius s'inclina et Rogue sortit de la cheminée.

« Lucius, commença-t-il, tu dois faire quelque chose. La situation devient menaçante, tu vas en perdre le contrôle. Albus est constamment et obstinément exaspérant. Il essaye de me persuader de te convaincre de laisser sortir Potter hors du manoir. Et il y a des rumeurs qui se répandent autour de Poudlard, suggérant que tu as enfermé ton mari dans un cachot et que tu lui envoie des _Doloris_. Tu dois utiliser du polynectar pour te transformer en Potter et faire une apparition quelque part ou… »

« Il est revenu » Lucius avait stoppé la diatribe de son ami.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Potter. De retour. En haut. Chambre » Expliqua Lucius.

« Splendide » Dit-il sur un aire revêche « et je peux te demander où notre petit héros était caché ? »

Lucius lui raconta brièvement l'histoire, sans rentrer dans les détails. Et sans mentionner la grossesse bien sûr. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire à quiconque.

« Je veux le voir. » Etait-ce une demande ou un ordre ou …

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux voir Potter » Répéta Severus

Lucius fronça les sourcils : « je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il n'est pas de bonne humeur ces temps-ci. »

« Je sais comment m'y prendre avec Potter »

Hum… L'autre Serpentard réfléchissait avec attention… Et pourquoi pas après tout. Et Rogue fut autorisé à rendre visite à Harry.

* * *

Lucius s'assit dans une causeuse dans l'antichambre et Rogue entra dans la chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur de Potions sortit en chancelant, le teint blême (des goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front) et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil comme quelqu'un qui vient de rencontrer un détraqueur.

« Severus… » Lucius se leva « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ou je te lance un sort, bâtard ! » Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs leva une main pâle pour repousser l'autre homme. Severus baissa la tête et se la frappa entre ses mains.

Cela était un peu dur même venant du professeur râleur, mais Lucius resta calme en attendant que Rogue se calme. Cela marchait bien d'habitude. Apparemment, quelque chose était arrivé.

Après quelques minutes, Severus regarda enfin son ami : « Est-ce que tu as… » Commença-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère, mais il s'arrêta pour lancer un charme de silence sur la porte avant de continuer « Est-ce que tu as vraiment essayer de faire passer ça pour de l'amour ! Crétin » La colère de Rogue s'accentua au point d'irradier de lui.

Puis il vit la confusion et le choc sur le visage de Lucius et s'expliqua : « J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans les pensés de Potter. »

Lucius grogna : « Un coup d'œil ? Envahir la pensée de quelqu'un sans permission… »

« Ce n'est pas le problème ! » Interrompit Rogue « Appelle les Aurors si ça te fait plaisir… Mais seulement après avoir écouté ce que j'ai vu en envahissant la pensée de quelqu'un sans permission' » Imita-t-il

« Potter est dépressif… Est-ce que tu sais comment est l'esprit d'un sorcier dépressif ? Je ne pense pas… Tu n'es pas très fort en légimencie n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton de Rogue était clairement acerbe « J'ai vu de sombres pensées et beaucoup te concernaient. Potter est désespéré, triste, il se sent sans défense, prisonnier de sa propre vie et confus. Accablé. Effrayé. En colère. » Rogue se frotta les tempes.

« J'espère pouvoir te le montrer… Tu mérites de le voir…C'est… Ces moldus, ces moldus avec qui il vivait. Je pensais que le garçon était gâté, mais il était négligé » Le visage de Rogue était impasssible et il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Il a été enfermé dans le noir pendant des années, si seul, effrayé, affamé… Il était si affamé… Monstre… Il le traitait monstre… Et de pire que de monstre… Ils le méprisaient… » Severus avait le regard d'un prophète ayant une terrible vision. « Lucius, c'est terrible… Et moi qui le réprimandais… Il pense qu'il ne peut pas décider de sa vie et il a peur que tu l'enfermes dans le manoir et que tu lui prennes son enfant, il pense que tu ne voudras pas d'un enfant qui ne soit pas de sang pur, mais que ses amis le détesteront s'il le garde… Et il y a … Beaucoup de … Pour ses amis et… Quelqu'un… De l'affection… » La voix de Rogue diminua « Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir dans sa vie »

La voix de Rogue s'éteignit et ils s'assirent en silence.

« Je…Je… n'en avais aucune idée »Bégaya finalement Lucius « Je pensais… Qu'il était juste têtu, insolent… »

« Comme le sont parfois les enfants abusés ou négligés… » Finit Rogue. Tout cela prenait sens maintenant.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, digérant l'horrible vérité.

« C'est sérieux Lucius » dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, reprenant enfin la parole « Il est enceint ; oui je suis au courant de ça maintenant et toutes ses peurs tournent autour de cela. Il est confus, mais il désire avoir cet enfant… En fait, il a peur que tu lui fasses du mal.

Or dans les grossesses magiques, le mental du porteur ou de la porteuse influe directement sur l'état de l'enfant. Si Potter ne va pas mieux, tu auras un petit détraqueur dans quelques mois. Pas au sens littéral bien sûr… Mais l'enfant sera dépressif, grognon, morose et suicidaire. Suçant la vie de ses parents. Et il est très difficile de guérir ce genre de problèmes » Rogue débitait froidement son discours. « Bien sûr, si tu ne le fais pas avorter… Mais si tu le fais, je te tue ! Et je me fiche des conséquences ! »Rugit Rogue, avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Quand un légimens entrait dans l'esprit d'un autre sorcier, cela provoquait de fortes émotions, et le légimens était inévitablement fort affecté. C'était comme si… Le légimens comprenait soudain l'autre personne dans les moindres détails. Connaissait ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus grandes joies, tous ses espoirs. Et une telle compréhension engendrait un certain attachement. Tout le monde savait ça. Si l'on comprenait vraiment quelqu'un, il n'était pas difficile de l'aimer.

« Oh Merlin, c'est de ma faute… Ce mariage… » Lucius regarda son ami d'un air désespéré.

« Oui. Et même s'il est ton mari tu ne peux pas juste le considérer comme quelqu'un avec qui tu joues pour le plaisir… Il est…C'est terrible Lucius… Je… Ne peux pas… »

Lucius observa la réaction de son ami. Il n'était pas légimens, mais il savait beaucoup de choses sur cet art et il n'avait jamais vu Severus comme ça. Et si Lucius écoutait quelqu'un, c'était bien Severus. C'était sérieux.

« Je pensais… Ce n'est pas comme si Narcissa était amoureuse de moi quand nous nous somme mariés » Essaya d'expliquer le sorcier blond.

« Narcissa ? » Grogna le professeur de Potions « Elle s'est mariée avec toi pour l'argent et connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants d'un tel contrat. C'était une adulte et une Serpentarde. Tu ne peux pas la comparer avec… »

« Avec 'un Gryffondor idéaliste et toujours vierge'. » Finit Lucius « Je cite Drago » Expliqua-t-il

« Il est bon d'entendre que mon filleul arrête de contempler son nombril pour une fois et qu'il jette un coup d'œil au monde qui l'entoure. Peut-être qu'il finira mieux que toi. » Conclut-il

« J'ai eu tort… Qu'est-ce que j'ai… Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? » Demanda Lucius.

Severus se frotta le front. « Tu peux le laisser partir. »

« Impossible. Les Malefoys ne divorcent pas. De plus, il est enceint » exposa le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir Harry !

Rogue roula des yeux : « Les Malefoys ne vont pas non plus aux toilettes, cependant, je ne te vois pas te salir et je ne pense pas que tu portes une couche » Haha, d'accord, Narcissa : Lucius avait effectivement divorcé de sa première épouse … Si quelqu'un d'autre que Severus essayait de parler ainsi au chef de la maison Malefoy il verrait aussitôt sa vie finir de façon dramatique… Severus continua : « Mais d'accord. Ca dépend. Tu veux de lui ou non ? » continua Rogue, en ignorant les regards furieux de l'autre homme.

« Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de lui ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Je pourrais faire une liste, mais si tu le veux, tu devras faire en sorte que lui te veuille aussi… Si tu le forces à quoique ce soit encore une fois, je te jette un sort. » Gronda le professeur.

« Severus, je suis vraiment… » Il semblait que Lucius était sur le point de s'excuser. Chose qui s'avérait possible chez un Malefoy uniquement quand il avait vraiment perdu l'esprit.

« Ok, ok, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des excuses. » dit Severus, interrompant son ami bouleversé. « Je sais que tu es un enfant gâté qui pense que tout le monde désire ce que toi, tu désires et que rien ne peut t'arrêter quand tu as décidé d'avoir quelque chose. Cela vient du sang je suppose. Bien, si tu regrettes, essaye de te réconcilier avec lui. Traite-le bien, montre-lui le respect que tu exiges qu'on ait pour toi. Ca devrait arranger les choses. »

« Tu me proposes que je le fasses tomber amoureux de moi ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu fais » Cette conversation devenait trop… Quoiqu'il en soit, Rogue n'allait pas parler d'amour ou de quoique ce soit d'approchant avec Lucius.« Maintenant, nous devons faire quelque chose pour la dépression de Potter. Appelle ton médecin. »

Lucius comprit bien que Rogue ne voulait plus parler de ça.

Ils appelèrent le docteur Tanabe qui écouta ce que Rogue avait à dire tout en lançant des regards lourd de reproche à Lucius. Le Serpentard n'en avait cure. Il était plongé dans ses pensés, réfléchissant à la situation. Il avait fait du mal au garçon, il l'avait même terrifié… Vraiment… Quel idiot. Il avait traité Harry d'horrible manière. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'un adolescent puisse ne pas vouloir avoir de rapports sexuels.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Draco… Bon, Potter n'était pas Draco. D'un certain côté, Lucius était content de savoir son mari si inexpérimenté, mais… C'était ce qui les avait mené à cette situation.

Le médicomage prescrivit à Harry un calmant léger et une potion diluée contre le chagrin, en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas donner au garçon « quelque chose de plus fort vu son état ».

Le docteur Tanabe fit remarquer que la dépression était juste un symptôme et qu'il les avait déjà prévenu de la fragilité du mental du garçon, et du fait que Lucius ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments du jeune sorcier. Il dit beaucoup de choses en fait, et non seulement Lucius avait un regard coupable, mais Severus Rogue avait également une drôle d'expression.

Cependant personne ne pouvait aider Lucius à trouver une solution pour garder Harry. Et il le voulait..

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de cet énorme retard, mais ce n'est absolument pas volontaire! Donc, non, on ne tue pas la traductrice, sinon elle ne pourra pas continuer son travail!**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews. J'ai répondu à tout le monde sauf aux anonymes qui n'avaient pas laissé d'adresse mail.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Je n'en sais rien et ne préfère rien dire pour ne décevoir personne. Donc pas la peine de me réclamer la suite, ça viendra quand ça sera prêt.**

**Merci encore et à la prochaine!**


	13. A la recherche d'une solution

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling exceptés certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au Ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cours d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 23 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécu dans deux mondes différents.

Merci à ma béta Isthar pour son travail. Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews. Les réponses pour les anonymes se trouvent sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil)

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre treize : A la recherche d'une solution**

Lucius retenait son souffle. Il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

Cela était difficile de voir le garçon allongé dans ce grand lit, enroulé sous les couvertures, le dos tourné à la porte, si fragile et vulnérable, blessé, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, lui le mari d'Harry.

Lucius s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, faisant face au dos d'Harry.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-il timidement. « Tu es réveillé ? »

Comme aucune réponse ne suivit, Lucius se dit qu'il allait devoir faire toute la conversation. « Je t'ai apporté du chocolat. » C'était le chocolat au lait le plus raffiné qu'il pouvait acheter car le lait venait d'une licorne. Un cadeau précieux, sachant que peu de licornes donnaient leur lait. Cela arrivait habituellement quand elles perdaient leurs petits, on pouvait alors recueillir le lait.

Lucius posa le bol sur le lit et posa prudemment la main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il sentit Harry se raidir.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Bon sang ! Il était un Malefoy et il n'était pas censé savoir comment s'excuser. « Je sais que je l'ai fait auparavant. Je m'excuse pour… Pour tout ce que j'ai fait de mal et … » Lucius grogna. Comment pouvait-on s'excuser pour ça ? Ruiner la vie de quelqu'un, l'emmener sans son consentement. Il y avait beaucoup pensé. Lucius se sentait tellement coupable. Il le savait.

Que pouvait-il dire pour que les choses aillent mieux… Même après deux verres de Whisky pur feu, ou peut-être plus, cela n'aidait pas beaucoup.

« Harry, j'ai eu tort. Ce que je t'ai fait est mal… » Cela ne sonnait pas juste. Comment expliquer cela… Comment dire la vérité… Probablement, comme lui avait suggéré le docteur Tanabe. Peut-être qu'après toutes ces années à écouter ses leçons de morale et ses critiques, Lucius avait enfin pris conscience qu'il avait raison.

Harry méritait sûrement une explication honnête. Etre honnête était probablement la seule façon de se faire pardonner. Un jour…

« Tu vois, parfois je suis étroit d'esprit » Maintenant, Lucius n'avait plus qu'à se rappeler toutes ces choses que Serverus lui avait dit durant toutes ces années d'amitié. « Ma famille a toujours été très riche et de sang pur… Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais vu, ni moi, ni ma famille, comme le font la plupart des gens.

Je sais que je me comporte mal avec ceux qui ne sont pas riches, de sang pur ou Serpentard tout du moins. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais dû être plus… Compréhensif. J'admets que je t'ai vu comme un objet. Quelque chose qui avait de la valeur et aussi, je l'ai constaté plus tard, une chose exquise. Tu étais un objet que je pouvais avoir et dont j'avais envie. Et je t'ai eu. J'ai réagi comme un enfant gâté qui exigerait un nouveau jouet. Je n'ai pas vu un sorcier, une personne. J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, les gens ne disent pas souvent « non » à un Malefoy. Cela m'a donc paru naturel. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi ni à tes sentiments… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je voulais juste… Je sais…

J'étais aveugle et idiot. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes un jour. Surtout maintenant alors… Alors que nous allons être… Parents. Tout les deux. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses… Je suis tellement désolé… Je suis égoïste, arrogant, un vrai salaud… Serverus a raison - il m'appelle comme ça parfois… Mais je comprends qu'être dans cette situation à même pas seize ans est difficile… Et j'en suis aussi désolé.

Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour que les choses aillent mieux et pour t'aider. Je promets de t'aider si tu me laisses être avec toi et t'épauler… Nous avons mal commencé… Non, j'ai mal commencé, mais j'essayerai d'être un meilleur mari et un bon père si tu me le permets. » Lucius s'arrêta finalement. Et ce fut seulement après s'être tu qu'il remarqua qu'il avait inconsciemment attrapé le haut du bras d'Harry et avait commencé à le frotter avant de se retirer brusquement.

« Penses-y. Je serai d'accord avec toutes les décisions que tu prendras. Si tu ne veux pas du bébé, dis-le moi… Cependant, si tu le gardes… J'aimerais être à tes côtés jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner et qu'on pourra former à nouveau une famille, pour que notre enfant se sente en sécurité et désiré… Bien, je t'en demande peut-être trop, mais… je te demande une chance.

Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'accorder le divorce, je mentirais, car les Malefoys ne divorcent pas…Enfin, normalement. Cependant, je te donnerai tout le reste, quelque soit ta demande. Je te laisserai vivre ta propre vie si tu le souhaites. Mais je mentirai si je disais que je ne voudrai pas en faire partie. Je te le prouverai si tu me laisses la possibilité de le faire.» Puis Lucius se permit de serrer gentiment l'épaule d'Harry et quitta la pièce, laissant son mari réfléchir à tout cela.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy marchait dans sa bibliothèque, puis se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré et appela un elfe de maison, lui ordonnant de lui ramener un peu plus de Whisky pur feu.

Avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ou… Il n'avait pas été aussi honnête depuis… Eh bien, peut-être depuis jamais. Il était un Serpentard. Un Serpentard depuis… personne ne savait combien de générations.

En fait, il avait été assez honnête avec son mari. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu un peu de sa dignité et qu'il était passé pour un fou…

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit précédente, il avait trop de sujets de réflexion. Beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu. Et en premier lieu le bébé. Si Harry restait aussi dépressif qu'il l'était actuellement, son enfant serait… Un petit détraqueur. Cette pensée était effrayante. Il pensa à Drago… Et puis à la petite chose qui grandissait dans le ventre d'Harry… Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais si l'enfant avait des problèmes par sa faute. Car c'était bien le cas.

Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il avait plongé Harry dans la dépression… Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il comprenait le jeune sorcier qui était si sensible et facilement blessé… Si facilement… Quoique peut-être pas, après avoir vu le voyage de Severus dans la mémoire d'Harry. Etre enfermé dans le noir et tout le reste… Cela n'était pas évident et parassait terrible.

Que pouvait-il connaître sur ce qui faisait mal aux gens ? Quand s'était-il sentit mal ? Quand Narcissa avait été condamnée à être enfermée à Azkaban ? De la honte, de l'agacement. Quand il avait réalisé que le mage noir était fou ? Il avait été déçu et s'était dit que cette folie était un sacré inconvénient. Vraiment, il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en tristesse et en douleur. Ah, ça n'avait pas été vraiment le cas quand Drago avait attrapé la vérole du dragon, maladie qui pouvait avoir de dangereuses complications. Mais ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois.

Lucius avait été protégé lorsqu'il était enfant et avait eu tout ce qu'il désirait en tant qu'adulte. Il ne comprenait pas Harry Potter.

Mais il pouvait essayer.

Il essayerait même. C'était une promesse.

Lucius devait l'admettre - Il ne voulait pas laisser partir Harry.

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voilà donc la suite tant attendue! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus!**

**Etant toujours occupée, je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le prochain chapitre! (je sais, je me répète lol) Mais je ferai de mon mieux.**

**A la prochaine! Bisous à toutes et à tous!**


	14. Des choses à lire

**Could you love me ?**

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.KRowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire qui appartiennent à Siner.

Auteur : Siner

Traductrice : AAINTS

Catégories : romance, drame, angst

Couple : Harry/Lucius

Rating : M ou NC-17

Les quatre premiers tomes sont pris en compte, l'histoire se passe à la fin de la cinquième année, Sirius est mort mais la prophétie et l'épisode au ministère de la magie ne se sont jamais produits. En gros, c'est le même monde magique mais avec quelques différences.

La fic est en cour d'écriture. Il y a actuellement 23 chapitres.

Résumé : Lucius oblige Harry à l'épouser. Les choses peuvent vite se dégrader dans cette situation. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes différentes ayant vécus dans deus mondes différents.

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais que je vous ai fait patienter pour ce chapitre (comme toujours à croire) et j'en suis désolée. Mais le prochain chapitre est presque terminé.**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent. J'ai répondu à tout ceux qui m'avait laissé un message après mon annonce et si j'en ai oublié une, désolée.**

**Je remercie Naus pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. :)**

**Chapitre quatorze : Des choses à lire**

Une heure plus tard, un elfe apporta à Lucius Malefoy un colis, expliquant qu'il avait été acheminé par hibou et qu'il était envoyé par le professeur Severus Rogue. Lucius lança un sort d'agrandissement. Cela ressemblaità une boîte emballée dans du papier marron et décorée de plusieurs pompons roses et bleu pâle. Ah ? Remarqua-t-il avec intérêt, il y avait un nom sur le paquet : _Fleury & Bott_.

Le sorcier blond lança un sort pour ouvrir le colis et aperçut une pile de livres ainsi qu'une petite carte décorée d'une photo de bébé suçant son pouce qu'il ouvrit la carte et lut. « Fais tes recherches ». Il reconnut en effetl'écriture assez lisible de Severus... et son irritant sens de l'humour. Il n'avait évidement pas peur de regarder ces livres. Cela devait être une étrange idée de Severus pour « l'aider »

Le bambin sur la carte se mit à pleurer ; agacé, Lucius jeta la carte dans le foyer de la cheminée et se concentra sur les bouquins.

_-Qu'attendre quand vous êtes attendu ?_

_-Comment survivre à votre grossesse magique ou quand les hormones vont de travers ?_

_-Panorama des grossesses magiques __masculines__ durant le dernier siècle._

_-Comment __tuer la__ chimère en vous ou comment vaincre les challenges d'une vie __conjugale __et être un bon époux ? _

Lucius s'interrogea pendant un instant : Fallait il voir dans ce livre une insulte délibérée ? Il devrait envoyer en retour à Rogue _« comment retirer ce bâton hors de ton postérieur »_ …qui était publié dans la même série de livre, et dont l'auteur avait aussi écrit le célèbre :_Comment ne pas être effrayé par une personne assez folle pour penser passer par-dessous votre robe de cérémonie._

_-Domestiquez votre petit lion ou que faire si votre enfant est un gryffondor._

Il y en avait toute une série comme ça, en passant par _Comment élever des serpents sans être mordu ? _Lucius n'était pas sur que ces livres allaient l'aider à mieux comprendre Harry ou bien… Par Salazar ! Il réalisa que son enfant pourraitêtre un Gryffondor ! Il n'avait pas pensé à **ça**…

_-Mille et un conseils pour faire la cour à un Gryffondor. _

Oh, bien, il venait d'acquérir le livre le plus embarrassant qu'un Serpentard puisse avoir ! Mais qui pouvait bien écrire tout ça

_-D__es __sorciers qui __aiment d'autres__ sorciers : les joies du sexe gay._  
Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Il était âgé et assez expérimenté ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un livre ! Lucius l'ouvrit pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans… « Pour Potter_ »_.Une note tomba du livre. Un autre présent, quelque part entre l'allusion et l'insulte… Bien… Lucius lança un sort pour envoyer le livre dans la bonne section.Il y avait beaucoup de livres de ce genre dans la bibliothèque. Alors que _Mille et un conseils_ _pour faire la cour à un Gryffondor_ serait considéré comme offensant et nocif/nuisible pour les enfants Malefoys, il n'y aurait cependant rien de mal à ce qu'il se trouve dans la section kamasutra sorciers. Sa progéniture pourrait l'avoir à portée de mains dès qu'ils auraient appris à donner des ordres aux elfes de maisons et que ceux-ci iraient le chercher sur la bonne étagère.

Il se saisi enfin du dernier livre qui l'étonna au plus haut : _Mariages arrangés : bénédiction ou malédiction ? _Par Sunchine Blanche-colombe.

Lucius avait entendu parler de cette sal- sorcière américaine qui avait scandalisé la Grande Bretagne magique, parce qu'elle écrivait énormément de livres prônant l'émancipation et la modernisation de la société magique. Cela était révoltant, immoral. Beaucoup de sorciers traditionalistes avaient même voulu prohiber ses livres. Pourquoi Rogue lui avait-il donc envoyé cet ouvrage ! Ce pauvre cré-… babillard de troll ! Il mit le livre de côté.

Cependant après avoir feuilleté les bouquins qui avaient attirés sa curiosité, Lucius finit parouvrir Le livre immoral et décida de jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans la table des matières.

Il y avait un compte rendu des lois concernant les mariages arrangés, un chapitre concernant ceux-ci dans l'histoire, un sur les conséquences psychologiques sur les sorciers contraints au mariage… Peut être que cela pouvait être utile après tout. Il n'était pas d'accord avec cette Blanche-colombe, il voulait juste connaître différentes opinions sur le sujet.

Bien, apparemment, après l'incident concernant les pensées de Harry Potter, Severus semblait être beaucoup plus concerné par le bien être de celui-ci. Lucius sourit d'un air narquois- il devait faire attention. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se disputer avec un maître des potions qui connaissait aussi bien son art. Cela pouvait apporter de mauvaises surprises. Même si cet homme était son ami, il était tout d'abord un Serpentard.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire… Ses paroles l'avaient touché. Lucius avait tellement eu l'air sincère.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça de la part de cet homme. Jamais.

Etait-il sérieux… ?

C'était… Des larmes se mirent à brûler ses yeux émeraude. Personne… Non personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon…Et c'était Lucius Malefoy le premier qui parmi tous l'avait fait … Peut-être était-il une nouvelle fois naïf et idiot et peut être Malefoy désirait il encore quelque chose de lui.

Mais il avait semblé si sincère et … Lorsqu'il lui avait tenu l'épaule… Et qu'il avait parlé du bébé et d'une famille et … il réalisa qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Vraiment….Un bébé vivant… Il pouvait à peine y croire.

Lui, le jeune gryffondor avait été terrifié… Mais Lucius lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal et qu'il lui avait dit être désolé… Et il lui avait semblé qu'il allait prendre soin de son enfant.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai n'est ce pas ? Même si Lucius Malefoy le lui avait dit. Peut-être n'avait-il pas conscience qu'il avait fait du mal à Harry.

Il n'en n'était pas encore sur… Et Lucius l'avait blessé de toute façon…

Il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait décider de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'il avait juste à demander…

Mais il n'avait jamais obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il avait donc arrêté de demander…

Peut-être… Non, ce n'était pas les mots qu'avait dit Lucius. Il avait été sincère et regrettait ce qui c'était passé quand il avait serré l'épaule du jeune gryffondor.

Le chocolat que Lucius lui avait offert était le meilleur qu'il avait jamais goûté. « Stupide et impressionnable gryffondor » Dit-il en grommelant son délicieux mets.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu!**

**Bonne semaine à tous et à la prochaine!**


End file.
